Unconscious Intervention
by Jyezrah
Summary: Neji becomes strangely protective of Sakura after she is poisoned on a mission, he blames himself. Plenty of obstacles present themselves, the least of all being Rock Lee, which force him to untangle his actual feelings. SakuraxNeji NejiSaku...
1. A Fatelike Twist

-sweatdrop- Forgot this the first time, so I'll have to replace the chapters…  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, either in manga or anime form.

* * *

"Tszzzzzzip."

Sakura made a face as yet another bug narrowly missed her eye. The seventeen year old didn't mind Shino, but his 'friends' made missions a little less pleasant. However, if she had to complain, it certainly wouldn't be about her insect comrades, but the strange assortment of human ones.

Bounding off various branches of surrounding trees were Shino, Shikamaru, and Neji. Not only was their group an unusual grouping, but she had been assigned as a medic-nin to the most uncommunicative cell that could ever be arranged. Neji rarely spoke, unless it was down to someone. When he wasn't leading, Shikamaru mostly just muttered about 'troublesome' things. Shino mostly stared, or maybe he was dozing off, those sunglasses were always a bit disconcerting.

The main point was Sakura was bored and lonely. Tsunade had been experimenting with different combinations of three man cells (plus a medic-nin) as of late, so their mission hadn't been exactly difficult. A quick scroll recovery from Sand, and the Konoha Ninjas were headed back home.

"Tszzzzzz—_squish._"

An unlucky bug finally hit the mark, and a frustrated Sakura let out a cry.

"GRAHHHH!"

Shikamaru gave a quick wave of his hand and the others stopped, dropping to the forest floor.

"Yes, Sakura?" The strategist asked.

"I can't take it anymore! This ungodly silence! The cold shoulders all around! Hardly a word in **three** days. And if one more stupid bug flies into my face, we are definitely going to have a bigger problem." Seething, she dragged her hands through her unusually colored locks.

"Our goal in this, and all missions, is to be quick, _quiet,_ and efficient." Neji said coolly, observing the scene with impassive pale eyes.

"And perhaps if your forehead wasn't so large, poor bugs wouldn't have to worry about it as an obstacle." Shino hardly finished whispering past his high grey collar before she lunged at him.

"I see how it is. Everyone can throw in their two cents when it's ridiculing me?"

"Sakura! Control yourself!" Shikamaru cried, pulling her away from their bug loving friend. As he tried to subdue the slightly hysteric medic, Shino and Neji discussed the situation, as much as their social skills allowed.

"I think she's finally lost it." Shino commented, still a bit hurt by the 'stupid bugs' comment.

"Probably just lack of food." Neji noted, unconcerned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, a quiet Sakura followed them as the group resumed their return trip.

"I think she just feels alienated." Shikamaru said. "She works hard to prove her self, as a female in this field, and we give her little recognition."

Neji and Shino were both silent.

It wasn't rare that Sakura lost her cool. Known to have a temper very similar to her sensei, Sakura often took out her frustrations on Naruto, so thought of incident was quickly lost to something more important.

"They are still there." Neji said, the veins around his eyes protruding slightly with the efforts of his buyakugan.

"Well, let's keep going we may be able t--"

"Wait." Neji cut Shikamaru off. "They've stopped."

The three nin stopped, ducking behind trees to stand in perfect stillness. Neji concentrated more on the wavering outlines of their two pursuers. As he concentrated on the enemy's movements, Sakura was still catching up, and not quite catching on. She leapt for a mossy branch, and at that moment, Neji saw them. He lurched himself back towards her, arms stretched out, but too late, and too slow, the two kunai were already buried deeply into her back.

The only thing left to do was catch her, and as she fell lightly into his outstretched arms, something tried to click in the back of his mind. Sakura was strong and smart, why hadn't she been aware of the weapons sailing towards her, they weren't exactly sneaky about their approach. And, unconscious? Two simple kunai were hardly enough to fell the fiery Sakura Haruno. Also, when had he begun to think of her as fiery instead of annoying and loud?

A boisterous explosion caught his attention again, and he turned to look at Shikamaru.

"I set a few traps earlier," the leader winked. "But this is very unfortunate. Sakura is here to fix _us. _We can't do much for her, and there's obviously more going on here than kunai."

The two ducked another round of the said weapons as a cloud of Shino's bugs surged underneath them to apprehend the hidden ninja.

"Look, Neji," another explosion. "I know you feel you ought to fight, but I need you to take Sakura back. You're the fastest, and Shino and I've got this covered. There's only two."

Neji's eyebrow twitched, but he knew Shikamaru was right. There wasn't time to argue anyways, Sakura's warm blood had begun to drip past her shirt and drip past his arms, the same bright red as her top.

"Right. I'll see you in Tsunade's office for the report." And Neji was off, a limp pink haired Sakura held surprisingly tenderly in his arms.

A/N: Hullo! So, what'd you think? I've got some ideas as to where this might go, as said in the description, but I don't quite know how it's all going to flow yet.

I hope the characters weren't terribly OC. This is my first Naruto FanFic , and my second ever (I didn't actually finish the first –winces- but FEAR NOT! I have a summer of endless time before me. This SHALL be finished!)

I also suck at titles, if you hadn't noticed… heh. Sorry.

So… Comments? I'll give you a cookie ;)


	2. Another one of those Hospital scenes

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.

* * *

Neji shifted stiffly in what was quite possibly the most uncomfortable chair he'd ever sat in. There wasn't much scenery to distract him in the third floor hallway of Konoha Hospital. The walls were bare, and seemed to stretch on endlessly. Not even a dusty plastic plant interrupted the void. It had a great presence that made him, unusually anxious as he waited outside of room 206. Sighing as haughtily as he could manage, Neji crossed his arms and closed his eyes, leaning against the empty wall behind him.

Just as he had begun to grind his teeth with impatience, Tsunade strolled out of the room. Green coat following behind her, the Hokage turned to face the eighteen year old.

"Sakura will be fine." Neji felt a bit relieved, he wouldn't have to deal with her anymore. "But there's something I would like to ask you about. Was there any time, at all, when your bags may have been unattended? I ask this because Sakura was not unconscious as a result of those two kunai. She's my student, and stronger than that. Miss Haruno was drugged. Now, we are still trying to identify what exactly is in her system, there is still some danger. So once again, was there anytime that the enemy could have slipped something in her rations?"

"I…" Neji thought back to the time two nights ago when he had been on guard. The others had been very exhausted and he had insisted on watching their things the entire night. His team mates hadn't been the only tired ones, and Neji remembered slipping off. It was only once though, only for a minute, two at most! Could that have been enough time to slip something into Sakura's food?

"It's possible," Neji swallowed his pride "That someone could have had access to the things the first night."

"Who was on guard?"

"I was." Neji's mouth pulled tight into a thin line.

"And you didn't…"

"No." He cut her off. "I didn't see or hear anything; I had scanned the area with my Byakugan several times. There was nothing."

"Neji, you are a prodigy of Konoha. I do not doubt your abilities, so don't give me the attitude." The Hokage snapped. "You aren't the only person who was on guard."

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples vigorously. "The most important thing is to identify what's in her system right now. I said she was fine, and I believe she will be, but right now Sakura is struggling a bit. Can you tell me how she seemed on the mission?"

"I didn't really speak with her. Ask Shikamaru." Neji turned and began to walk away, suddenly frustrated. Something nagged at the back of his brain. Drugged. That must be why she hadn't realized the two weapons were coming towards her, and why she'd been lagging behind.

"Wait! Neji. Aren't you worried about your team mate?"

"Not really." He called back nonchalantly, "You said she'd be fine."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura groaned and turned over under the stiff sheets of the hospital bed. Hospital sheets? And what was this pain in her back? Eyes still closed, Sakura struggled to sit up and… oh. Her head. It became heavy instantly, and dizzy. Everything was thick a hazy. Suddenly, Sakura felt as if she was going to …

Coughing slightly, Sakura wiped a bit of vomit from her mouth, and let out another groan.

"You're telling me."

Horrified Sakura looked up slowly; in the direction she had puked, to discover Shikamaru.

"Oh no! Shikamaru! I'm so sorry!"

"Well, that's troublesome. Whoever decided the ninja footwear-of-choice should be open toed shoes was an idiot."

"Here let me get you something." Sakura tried to climb out of bed (on the opposite side), only to become extremely dizzy again. Shikamaru dashed over and caught her just before she hit the white, sterilized floor.

"Take it easy. You're still getting over the drugs."

"Drugs?"

"Yeah. Listen, I'll explain everything in a minute, just let me go get someone to clean this up …" he looked down at his feet. "And I'm going to grab a towel or something. I'm glad you're better Sakura." He turned and began to step out the door.

"Wait! Shika…" she called out after him. "Thanks for… ya know. Being here when I woke up, and bringing me here in the first place."

He sighed and scratched the back of his neck with his left hand, the other in his pocket.

"Well, you're pretty troublesome sometimes, but you're my teammate, and I was responsible for you. I had to make sure you were okay, but don't give me all the credit. Neji's the one who brought you here."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura fell in and out of sleep. Nurses came in and cleaned up, a medic-nin arrived to take her vitals, and Shikamaru was shooed away from the door. Eventually she fell into a solid sleep, which brought the inevitable waking up. Sakura had slept on her side. Although it made her uncomfortable with the open back of her hospital gown (who was responsible for putting her in that?), it didn't hurt her back as much as lying flat would. When she was drifting off earlier, she had heard some of the cleaning women talking.

"_That girl's pretty lucky, I heard she almost died. The kunai were about half an inch too shallow to be fatal." One nurse mused, and she mopped the floor beside Sakura's bed. _

"_Yeah," another woman, wiping down the windows, commented. "I heard the doctors this morning. They did some figures, and say that at the speed and size of those kunai, it would 'a killed her. It's like someone grabbed her and pulled her forward, just enough."_

Had it been Neji who had saved her? She doubted it; although that was the only way she could assume he would have ended up bringing her back. Then again, as she opened her eyes, who could the sunflowers, on her bedside table, be from?

Curious, Sakura propped herself up and reached for the small pink, heart-shaped, tag, nestled among the flowers. She couldn't imagine anyone of her three comrades doing something of that nature.

My dearest flower,

I am so sorry that you have fallen ill

due to the incompetence of your comrades.

I promise to do everything in my power

to protect you more, from now on, and

always strike a 'nice guy' pose, just for

you. I hope you are better soon, so that

I can admire your beauty among the

streets of our dear town soon.

--Konoha's Green Beast

"Oh God." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Signed Konoha's Green Beast? That has got to be Lee."

Sakura brought a hand to her forehead. As much as she appreciated his thought, Rock Lee's, as he called it, devotion, often made Sakura a little uncomfortable, especially since it was unrequited 'devotion'.

Shaking her head, Sakura looked around the room, and was surprised by her observations. Lee's weren't the only flowers. Several small bouquet's were in her room. The little plants made her smile; her room was so much cheerier than it had been. Ino's family's flower shop must've been doing really well.

One group of flowers had a card that was obviously supposed to keep the giver anonymous. Letters cut from magazines created the message:

Hope you get better!!

The noodle stuck to the card gave the certain blonde sender away.

Another bouquet of blue flowers hoped that "forehead girl" would recover soon because the flower shop was getting pretty boring, if not busy. There were even a few flowers from her group, signed by Shikamaru, Shino, and 'Neji'. Neji was written in a badly disguised version of Shikamaru's handwriting.

Just as she set the card down, Shino strolled in, followed by Shikamaru and a stiff looking Neji.

"Ours is the best, isn't it?" Shikamaru smiled down at Sakura, but something was off he seemed to be concentrating on something else.

Had he just released a hand sign? Sakura looked down to the floor in time to catch the Shikamaru's shadow snapping back to it's original shape, one that did not encompass Neji.

"If he," Sakura gestured towards Neji, "didn't want to come, you didn't have to force him."

"She's aware, we obviously don't need to be here." Neji looked away, probably embarrassed he had been caught by Shikamaru.

"Nonsense! It's a group activity. Besides, Sakura needs to know what happened. She probably doesn't remember. But, aw shucks!" Shikamaru checked the watch he wasn't wearing. "Shino and I've got to hit the road." Here he elbowed Shino.

"Curses." Shino said, unconvincingly.

The two shuffled out the door and closed it, followed by a click that sounded suspiciously like a lock. For a moment there was silence, until Sakura finally spoke up, breaking the icy sheet between the two ninja.

"So… something exciting happened?"

With a sigh Neji began his story, full of detail and passion:

"Enemies."

He said, then pointed to her.

"Drugged."

Next he held up two fingers.

"Kunai."

He then folded his arms.

"Catch and Carry."

And gestured towards the floor.

"Hospital."

"Neji?"

"Hn?"

"I'm not stupid."

"And I'm not a story teller."

Sakura let out a sound of frustration, and Neji gave her one of his signature looks. He definitely needed to lighten up. Sakura had a strange feeling, almost an urge, that she should get to know him. There was something behind his frozen exterior. She fingered the fringe of the extra pillow on her stiff hospital bed. There was a sizable pillow behind Neji in the chair.

"Neji? Do you think you could help me with some training?" She tried to look innocent. "I mean, the muscles in my back are certainly torn some from those kunai, and I feel badly, being picked out as the weak link to be drugged."

"Why would I do that? Not only do I have to train myself, where you would provide no challenges, but you need to work in things very basic. Speed, agility, weapons…"

"Hm. Speed, agility and weapons … like this?"

Sakura suddenly launched out of her bed and gave Neji a good whack across the face with her pillow. She gave him a coy look and darted to the other side of her bed.

"You, insolent..." Neji instinctively grabbed the pillow from behind him and dove after her, though his mission was a little too serious for the weapon he wielded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru and Shino stood outside the hospital door and listened to Sakura's shrieks and laughter. Shino probably had a shocked look on his face, but Shikamaru couldn't tell.

"Well," Shikamaru said, as they walked away. "I really do succeed at all my missions."


	3. Classic Moonlit Garden

Pre story A/N's….

Disclaimer: No… I don't own Naruto that's all © Masashi Kishimoto. If I did there would less time spent on destroying a boulder (for those of you who keep up with manga or the Shippuuden episodes… by the way any of you watch Shippuuden 18 yet? Neji has a hilarious moment with Gai! 3)

Also: The underlined is thoughts, since I already used italics for flash backs.

* * *

Hinata's now longer hair caught in the wind as she approached the slightly imposing figure of Konoha Hospital. She'd just gotten back from a mission the night before, and had rushed to see her best friend. Honestly, Sakura injured so badly on a mission with some of the best guys in Leaf? She was surprised, but not as surprised as she had been last night. ::

* * *

_With a satisfied smile on her face, Hinata walked through the large gates of the Hyuuga Compound. Her father, Hiashi, awaited her in the courtyard. _

"_Welcome back," he said looking down at her. "The mission was a success I assume?"_

"_Yes Father."_

"_Good girl," Hiashi reached down and lightly patted her silky hair._

_They began to walk back towards the wing where dinner would be served, when a breathless Neji skidded in past the gates, behind them. The infamous line of disapproval appeared on her father's forehead, and she ducked her head as he passed by. Neji was so in for it. He was never late._

"_Neji, where have you been? I was looking for you." At least Hiashi had started out nice._

_Neji struggled to catch his breath._

"_I was visiting a comrade in the Hospital."_

_Neji's hair was loose from its usual tie. His white shirt was askew so that it almost exposed his right shoulder. One of his pants legs was wrinkled. His hitai-ate was crooked. This was not the neat and composed Neji that was usually seen. _This_ was suspicious._

_With only a raised eyebrow towards Neji's appearance, Hiashi gave a nod, and walked away. _

_As he passed by Hinata, her father whispered "It's about time that boy got some action."_

_Hinata made a horrified face, and whispered back, "I doubt that's why he's so … rumpled Father.", but he was already gone._

_A few moments later, Neji passed a still blushing Hinata._

"_Welcome back." He smiled._

_WAIT. Smiled? And was that…?_

"_Neji, is that a feather in your hair?"_

* * *

As much as Hinata was worried about Sakura, she had also come to do some investigating. She was determined to get to the bottom of… whatever may be going on. 

As Hinata walked into Sakura's hospital room, she breathed a sigh of relief. The kunoichi was sitting on her bed, fully dressed.

"Thank Goodness you're okay." Hinata said as she walked over to the neatly made hospital bed.

"Hinata!" Sakura got up and gave her friend a hug. "I was just released. Did Neji tell you I was here?"

"Well, in a… way." Hinata, blushed as she continued. "Since you are all better, I can cut straight to the chase. Neji visited you last night, am I correct?"

"Yes…"

"He was in complete disarray, and he smiled at me. What did you do to … or should I ask _with_, him?"

"I… nothing like that! I hit him with a pillow…" Sakura giggled. "Your cousin has quite the temper."

"And that's all that happened?"

Sakura was taken aback; she'd never seen Hinata be so direct before.

"Yeah, that's all, what's with the interrogation?"

"Well," the regular Hinata returned, pushing her two index fingers together nervously before her. "It's just that … you're my friend. I care about you. My…. My cousin is one of the worst choices of guys to get involved with. TenTen was depressed from the rejection forever until she realized Lee was there. When he smiled… I was worried he might have done something with …. Something with you that would mean more … to you… than to him." Hinata looked away as she finished.

"First of all Hinata, thanks for worrying about me. Second, I think you might be overreacting; your cousin isn't as bad as you think. Lastly, I have no doubt that Neji enjoyed our pillow fight as much as I did."

Hinata laughed nervously. Sakura was right, she had overreacted, and Neji wasn't like that. He just scared her sometimes, he was so cold. Maybe … if things went right… maybe Sakura could be good for him.

"Would you like to come to dinner tonight?" Hinata blurted out.

* * *

Hinata's outlook on Neji and Sakura's possible involvement with each other had changed a lot on her short walk back to the Compound. She was going to make sure everything went well.

As she entered her home, she took a right instead of her usual left, and padded quickly down the corridor's stone laid floor. It didn't take long to reach her destination, even though she'd never actually been there before. Upon arrival, Hinata boldly flung the door open to find an unhappy Neji standing before her.

"I saw you coming." He said. "What do you want?"

Hinata scrutinized him carefully, taking in his appearance. The same outfit he trained in, went on missions in, and apparently visited comrades in the Hospital in.

"Is that what you're going to wear to dinner?" She asked.

Neji began to make a strange face, as if he was in disbelief of what was happening.

"Yes…"

"Well, you're wrong."

Hinata pushed past him and flung open his nearest dresser drawer.

"Hey! Get out of there!" He yelped and dove for the drawer from which his clothes were being tossed.

As Hinata pulled out each piece she would shake her head and toss it behind her. Neji tried to wrestle her away from his dresser, but she was being stubborn. He couldn't exactly manhandle her, as he was supposed to be her protector, and so, defeated, Neji finally sunk onto the edge of his bed. Hinata was being surprisingly abrasive this afternoon; something had certainly gotten into her.

While he waited, he looked around the room. Tan walls. One simple dresser made of dark wood. His bed, large, and perfectly made, with a deep green comforter. An open door way at the far side of the room led into his bathroom, which was impeccably clean. Now that he took it all in, his room was a bit boring. Not that it mattered; he tried to spend little time within the compound, and more time outside training.

With a sigh, he looked back at Hinata, who had moved on to the next drawer.

"Are you finished?"

"No." she snapped back, and cast a glance towards him.

And then she looked again. Her eyes flickered between him and his bed.

"Do you have anything green?" she asked suddenly.

"I… uhm…"

Hinata made an impatient noise, and went back to going through his clothes, mumbling to herself.

"Of course he wouldn't know. Goodness."

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Hinata stood up triumphantly, clutching a few pieces of clothing in her small fists.

"Wear these to dinner."

"I… wha… WHY?"

"It doesn't matter, but … that's an uh… an order."

"Can you do that?"

"I think so." She said, trying to be confident, and Hinata strode out of his room, leaving everything Neji owned strewn across the floor.

* * *

Sakura nervously approached the large gates to the Hyuuga Compound. Her black dress was simple, yet elegant. Slightly more conservative with sleeves that just covered her shoulders, and buttons all down the back, Sakura loved her little black dress. She could make it work for almost any occasion; hopefully one of those would be a dinner with the Hyuugas. 

With a quick pat of her hand, Sakura checked her hair. After a long hour, armed with a giant can of hairspray and a comb, she had managed to partially tame her cherry blossom locks into a bun. Satisfied, the kunoichi took a deep breath and closed the distance between her and the gates of doom.

Luckily, Hinata was there waiting for her friend. Sakura had no idea how she would've found her way around without her. Hinata was nicely dressed in a light purple dress, and Sakura told her so. As a reply, Hinata looked Sakura up and down and nodded, with a smile on her face. A little suspicious, but Sakura figured she was just being paranoid.

The Compound really was impressive. The old buildings were well kept and prestigious, and in between them stretched simple but beautiful gardens, as well as a few training grounds. A bit dazed, Sakura followed Hinata, up and down various corridors until they finally reached the Compound's formal dining room.

As she stepped inside Sakura felt a slight coldness. Not in temperature, but in mood, and soon she discovered why. Sitting still, side by side, Hiashi and Neji were glaring at their dinner plates. This was most definitely an atmosphere that called for some Haruno charm. Standing up a little straighter, Sakura approached the ominous Hiashi.

"Hello!" she said brightly, bowing. "I'm Haruno Sakura, Hinata's friend. It is very nice to meet you. Thank you for allowing me into your home for dinner." Sakura finished with a wide, sincere smile.

Neji just looked up with wide eyes.

* * *

He hadn't seen her when she'd walked in at first, probably because she hadn't been wearing the bright cherry colors she normally did. But now that he did… things clicked. Sure, his father had announced they were having a guest, but that happened often enough that he didn't get worked up about it. Hinata selecting his outfit had certainly been disturbing, even if, admittedly, he though it turned out well. NOW, everything made sense. She, Sakura, was here. Hinata never made him get dressed up for her other friends. If he was trying to set him… 

As soon as he actually looked at Sakura, all thoughts flew out his head, but one, 'Wow'.

'She looks amazing. I mean ...-cough- compared to how… she usually looks... with the dirt and blood and stuff.'

Neji tried to quickly recover, his face dropping back into it's usual disinterested gaze. Sakura continued to cheerfully seat herself, and make conversation with Hiashi. It was amazing really, usually the man had low tolerance for anyone, and now he was almost smiling, chatting away with a bubbly teenager. He must acquire this secret power she seemed to posses.

The dinner went smoothly that night, unlike other dinners previous. Sakura had prompted Neji several times to get him to join in on the conversation, but he replied with short, non-committal responses, and sat quietly while the other four (Hinata's sister was there as well) had cheery conversation between bites.

After dinner, Hinata decided to take a walk around, to show Sakura more of the compound. She asked Neji to come with them, to protect them or some none sense like that. Annoyed Neji, followed behind at a distance, enjoying the night as much as he could. It had grown dark during dinner, and the almost full moon had risen, bathing the various courtyards in silky silver light. He probably would've been less angry if he was back in his normal clothes. Though he had decided that the dark green of his button down shirt was a good color, the black dress pants were definitely not his style.

The girls chattered quietly among themselves, and Neji followed mindlessly, not noticing where they were headed until they had stopped. It was the best garden on the grounds, and the pride of compound gardeners. Various flowers, of (he assumed) various colors flowered fragrantly. Benches were set strategically beneath arbors, or near the now moon filled koi pond. It was certainly a spectacle.

"Oh!" Hinata cried softly, "I've just remembered, I'll be right back. Here Neji," here she grabbed his arm and dragged him forward, "…stay and hang out with Sakura for a minute." Hinata dashed mysteriously off into the darkness.

"Well that was abrupt." Sakura noted. She had a pretty laugh.

"Hn." He replied, intelligently.

"That shirt looks good on you." She mentioned, and settled down on a bench underneath one of the arbors.

"..."

"..."

"I… uh. Your dress is nice."

"Thanks." She smiled.

For a moment she just sat, taking in the moon's reflection in the pool, until he walked over to join her on the bench.

"I assume you were invited to that party of Shikamaru's?" Sakura broke the stillness.

"Yeah. I hadn't really planed on going though."

"Oh? I had hoped I would see you there."

"Really?" For some reason, those words had an effect on him, and he turned his head to face her.

A strand of Sakura's bright hair had fallen from her bun and hung in her face. He hesitantly reached out and tucked softly behind her ear.

They both blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly. "I'm going to go now. Hinata's waiting for you behind that building over there." What had it been? His heart raced as he walked quickly back to his room. What made him do it? And this heat in his stomach. Had he eaten something bad, or was this that thing Hiashi had mentioned during an extremely uncomfortable conversation … hormones?

Perhaps it was something more than that, Neji mused, breaking into a run when he knew he was out of Sakura's sight.

Despite all the questions, Neji was certain of one thing. He was going to the party.

* * *

A/N: YAYAYAYAYAY! I finished. Finally. I am soooo sorry guys. I know this took a long time, so I tried to make extra long. I had a severe case of writers block, and then got wrapped up in some other stuff… so yeah. 

The next chapter shall be Shika-kun's party, where Neji will begin to realize even more due to a sudden bout of jealousy. Who knew so many guys in Konoha had their eye on Sakura?

I know the romance is pretty slow, but I can't imagine Neji being any other way...

Please leave friendly happy comments. I'm sneaky in the way that I actually read the emails sends me. I know there are Twenty-Four of you who are keeping tabs officially on my story, so I should expect at least that many reviews for this chapter … riiiight?

3 Jyezrah


	4. Parties Don't have to be fun

**EDIT: So, I don't know what happened, but I was looking over the story and most of the flashback was gone, and kinda cut up. Sorry it didn't make sense, BUT IT HAS BEEN FIXED -yays-. Also, pleaseeee don't tel me to update more often. I'm trying, I promise, but I'm also busy. I was at boarding school this year, so I try to make as many plans with my friends as possible, in between working at the horse barn and babysitting. Thanks for all of the support, and I love you guys. Lots. :D**

Pre Story A/N: Okay, so in the last chapter, if you even remember, I alluded to TenTen and Rock Lee being together. That would be a slip up on my behalf. Pretend that didn't happen… O.O

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji slowly followed behind Hinata as she led the way to Shikamaru's party. She had dressed him again, it was a little scary that he was getting used to it. He hadn't even known he'd owned jeans, let alone the looser, faded pair that he was wearing now. Whether he was getting used to this or not, it was still an annoying process. She had laughed at him, when he first walked out dressed, very loudly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"_What's wrong with it? You're the one who picked this out." Neji replied to her giggles as he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze._

He wore the faded jeans, with his burgundy dress shirt buttoned up and tucked in, the most casual thing Hinata had found. He'd done everything she had asked, there couldn't be a problem.

"First of all, just because there are buttons doesn't mean you have to use them." Neji looked pretty uncomfortable with his shirt closed at his neck. "Is this how you did your green shirt the other night too?"

"Yes…" he mumbled.

"Well that's different. It was a dress up occasion, this is a party_. Undo the first … hm … three buttons. Untuck your shirt too. NEVER tuck the shirt in. That's just wrong. And … roll your sleeves up, right above the elbow. Yeah."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji did have to admit, he was much more comfortable now, the shirt was less stuffy, but as they came to the front door of Shikamaru's house, he began to regret his decision to come. Music blared loudly out of every crevice, and a figure slumped on the balcony suggested that people were already drunk. Audible over the music was the chatter of every young person (not just Nin) in Konoha, along with laughter, and the occasional shriek. This was not Neji's scene.

Not that he _had_ a scene.

Hinata caught sight of Neji's apprehensive state, and quickly pushed him in the front door. As soon as he stumbled past it, Neji's senses were assaulted. The lights were dim, the music was loud, people shoved by him, and everywhere was the smell of sweat and too much perfume or cologne. What an unpleasant atmosphere. Neji made a face. He was already uncomfortable. How was he supposed to act, who was he supposed to talk to, and they called_ that_ dancing? It looked rather profane.

Rather confused, and already abandoned by Hinata (who had ducked past people to a place by Naruto), Neji made his way to the couch. Sinking into his deserted island in the middle of an unknown, chaotic sea, Neji sighed. He began to look around, as to avoid staring at the couple making out on the opposite couch, and soon found his island wasn't as uninhabited as he thought. There, at the opposite end of the large, pinstriped four-seater, was Sakura. Neji was relieved to see her. It was good to find someone else was uncomfortable with the party. Or so he thought.

Before Neji could say 'Hello' in a cool and nonchalant way, yet another person joined them. Kiba, with Akamaru tagging along behind, sank down onto the couch beside Sakura. Or, more like, onto Sakura and beside the couch, as Neji saw it. Either way, Kiba was very close to the pink haired kunoichi.

"Hey." The brown haired boy grinned wolfishly, slipping an arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"Hey yourself." She giggled.

Kiba gave her a quick look up and down. "I like the outfit."

"Thanks. The top is new." Sakura smiled.

Neji had to admit, the outfit … showed off… good … aspects of Sakura. Aspects that made her a great Ninja of course, nothing attractive. Except that jean miniskirt. That was interesting. And the green silk, kimono-like top. She looked pretty cute in that. Besides that though…

Neji's thoughts were broken off when he heard another giggle. Kiba had lowered his head and was whispering something into Sakura's ear, as a light blush spread across her cheeks. Sakura gave him a slight playful push, and he laughed.

What was going on?

Kiba said something else that Neji couldn't hear. As he and his dog got up to leave, Sakura called after him.

"Yeah, Yeah, Kiba. I'll dance with you later."

What had that exchange meant? Were Kiba and Sakura together? He felt so betrayed.

Wait. Why should he feel betrayed? It wasn't like anything had ever happened between them. It wasn't as if Neji liked Sakura. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Neji swallowed down his anger. Why was he angry? He had no reason to be. Just say hello, he convinced himself. Just lean across the couch and say hi.

As Neji moved towards her, another figure appeared at the Medic Nin's side, this time sitting on the couch arm beside her. Not as close as Kiba had been, but still there. Still annoying, and angering.

"Nice." Shikamaru winked at Sakura.

She rolled her eyes, with a smile on her face. "Hey Shika."

"You know, pretty girl like yourself, I'm surprised you aren't out there." Shikamaru made a lazy gesture with his hand towards where people were dancing.

"Well, I was actually waiting for Neji to show up first. Just 'cause, you know, its his first party. I figured he'd need someone to show him the ropes…" Sakura trailed off, blushing.

Shikamaru glanced over Sakura's shoulder with a smirk on his face.

"I haven't seen him all night."

That was the last straw. Neji couldn't explain this anger. The sudden hatred for Shikamaru, and Kiba. The way his stomach shrank and his fists shook. The thing Neji did know was that he couldn't take these strange, unreasonable sensations anymore, he had to go somewhere else. He quickly got up and strode by Sakura, whose eyes widened at the sight of him. Confusion swirling through his mind, Neji grabbed an unopened beer from a table laden with food, and took a quick sip. Neji wasn't a fan of alcohol, but the bitter taste stole his attention, and that was all he wanted.

As Neji took another swig from the bottle, as a small hand brushed his shoulder.

"I didn't know you drank."

Sakura.

Without turning around he made a bitter reply. "Run out of admirers?"

She walked around to face him. "That? It isn't what you think. This is your first party, so you don't know how these things work. What was going on with Shikamaru was 'party flirting'. It didn't mean anything."

Neji couldn't disguise his look of bewilderment.

Sakura sighed. "Here, I'll show you."

Sakura stepped closer to him, and looked into his eyes.

"Neji? I was waiting for you."

She put a pout on her face.

"Oh the things you do to me. I mean, you are such a good ninja. The best." Sakura giggled.

Now she placed a hand on his stomach.

"Do you have a six pack too? Wow. You are such a…" here she stood on her toes to whisper the last word in his ear. "…hottie."

The hot air from her lips brushed past his ear and sent shivers down his spine.

"See? Just screwin' around. Having fun." She winked at him and stepped away, removing her hand.

"…"

"Neji?"

He gave a slight jerk, snapping out of his trance.

"That's stupid." He said irritably.

"Whatever," she shrugged, and glanced at the bottle he still held in his hand. "Another thing you need to know about parties, is you had better stop drinking now if you want to remember this tomorrow."

Neji looked at Sakura's smirking face. He definitely wanted to remember this. Neji slid the beer back onto the table.

"There you go." Sakura flashed that pretty smile. "Now, you need to dance. A definite required activity at all parties."

Neji was horrified as the pink haired kunoichi grabbed a hold of his and dragged him in the direction of the blaring music. The room she brought him to was dark, with only slivers of light falling onto the sea of hot sweaty skin. Guys and girls were pressed against each other, moving strangely to the pulsating of the music.

"Come on!" she shouted over the roar of the speakers.

With a quick smile, Sakura disappeared into the mob of limbs and hair.

Neji was one of the top ninja in Konoha, and he felt helpless as he dove after Sakura. He was jostled about. At one point Ino was chest to chest with him, dancing away. Another time, his hand brushed Naruto's, and he snapped it back quickly. Finally he found Sakura, in the very middle of the group.

She laughed as she danced, arms half raised, knees partly bent, and hips moving. Neji stood stiffly, hands shoved into his jeans pockets. As he waited for the song to end, someone knocked into him from behind, and he was pressed up against Sakura. His hands flew from his pockets and found their way to her waist as he tried desperately not to knock her over.

"There you go; you're getting the hang of this!" Sakura reached up and put her arms loosely around his neck , and swung her hips to the fast pace of the music.

Neji didn't know what was going on. For some reason it felt right, his hands resting lightly on her sides, swaying and stepping to the thunderous beat. In the dim light, Sakura looked beautiful, with shadows spilling down her ivory cheeks.

Did he just call Sakura, beautiful? She was. She most definitely was. Neji was getting to like the idea of these parties.

As the music faded into another song, Kiba appeared at Sakura's side, and he tapped her shoulder. She looked at him and then looked back to Neji, taking her hands from his neck.

"I promised a few dances. Find someone else to dance with, 'kay? You're doing fine."

Kiba and Sakura began to dance in a way that made him sick. Her back was pressed against his chest, his hands were low on her hips, and Sakura moved against him. Suddenly disgusted, Neji struggled out of the mob to go sit down. Obviously his dance with Sakura hadn't meant anything. He was so stupid. What was it she had said to Shikamaru? She wanted to show Neji the ropes. Hah. Like teaching something to a little kid, an amateur.

"Are you hurting from unrequited love as well, Neji?"

Neji just sneered at green jumpsuit clad team mate that sat down beside him. He didn't have time to even pretend to be nice to Lee right now, that kid was crazy.

"Well it seems as if you are. I myself pine for a certain pink haired girl, who has the fire and loveliness to capture my heart."

"What did you say?"

"Yes. Haruno Sakura, is my one true love. One day she will be mine."

Neji's stomach churned. Shika, Kiba, those two were enough, but Lee? No. That was it. He was not going to deal with this anymore. He didn't quite know what it was he felt, but he just couldn't deal with Sakura anymore, or her little troupe of groupies. He just needed to leave, she was screwing with his mind. He hadn't even trained for two days because he'd been thinking about this party. HE must be the crazy one.

Overcome with emotion, Neji stood sharply and turned to leave, as Lee continued, unaware of Neji's sudden movements.

"…yes. That beautiful hair, those soft lips, her womanly shape…"

As an after thought, Neji turned back, and punched Rock Lee as hard as could in the jaw, sending him flying. Lee landed in a heap on the other side of the room, tangled in other party guests.

"Don't talk about her like that." He said quietly.

People had stopped dancing and were watching, but there was nothing left to see. Kicking over a chair, Neji stormed out.

The dark, cool night air was calming to him as he ran home, bounding through the trees. _Step, woosh, step, woosh_. Neji was so concentrated on his motions that he didn't even know she was coming until Sakura was right beside him, heaving for breath.

"Neji! Stop! I need to talk to you! And honestly, I'm not exactly dressed to keep up with you."

He hadn't even noticed the rain before he looked over at her. She was shoeless, it was probably easier for her to follow him that way. The rain was pounding and running down her face in streams, plastering her pink hair to her face. He knew she wouldn't go away, and so he skidded to a stop at the nearest branch.

Sakura opened her mouth to call to him from the tree where she had stopped, but thunder crashed loudly above.

"What?" he called out.

Sakura landed on the branch where he stood and yelled. "I said WHAT THE HELL!"

Neji stood impassively.

"You don't just go to parties and HIT PEOPLE! What were you thinking? And where do you think you're going? I went to that party in the first place so I could see YOU. Don't you think I should be training? My back KILLS ME. I am so weak right now, catching up to you just about finished me off! Okay, so sure. I was flirting with some guys, but how stupid would it be if I was all over you? I mean, you are the ice king of Konoha. You don't talk to anyone, you don't let anyone close. I've been trying so hard, trying to figure you out! Neji, I want to get to know you. Please let me." Sakura panted slightly from yelling.

Lightening flashed, while they stood, facing each other, separated by sheets of rain.

With a quick motion, Neji closed the distance, and gave Sakura a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Come over tomorrow, and I'll help you train."

And then he left, jumping into the darkness, leaving Sakura behind in the storm.

A/N: First off, sorry about the flashback in the beginng again, those are just fun to do.

Amd don't ask me how an outfit can show off someone's Ninja skills, that was pure Neji. He's just in denial.

Aww. Wasn't that sweet? It'd be even sweeter if everyone left comments about it ;) Now it's very possible that I COULD just leave this as the end, but it feels kinda , unfinished. I think Neji is still pretty confused, and we should clear that one up. I SHALL CONTINUE UNTILL HIS FEELINGS DEVELOP INTO HOT FLAMES OF PASSION.

This may take a while.

--Jyezrah 


	5. The Romantic Properties of Ice Cream

_Pre Story Author Note__: So, you are all probably ready to stone me or whatever cruel and unusually punishment you prefer. I've been pretty busy, but tonight, when I wasn't really geared towards writing, I discovered that TODAY (July 3__rd__) IS NEJI'S BIRTHDAY! At least, that's as much as fans have gotten from the mangas. (Thank You DevArt Neji fans). Sooo, then I started feeling guilty, and I was like "Aw man, I really should do this story tonight" and so, I did! I took an ice cream break, which may or may not have affected the story._

* * *

The sky shone a lovely washed blue, and the grass was bright green and springy. The July day was warm, but an occasional, caressing breeze kept the heat from becoming unbearable. Birds sat in nearby trees, whistling cheerily. Sakura was in hell.

Her hitai-ate lay on the ground by her feet, and a gash on her scalp bled heavily where her head band had been cut away by Neji's kunai, too close. Sakura's khaki skirt was in tatters, and her already red shirt was stained with the consequence of many cuts. Her breathing was shallow, and came in shuddering gasps. Sakura could feel the new scars in her back aching, the damaged muscles beneath them still weak.

"Give up."

Neji's voice echoed in the small clearing, and had an ominous, probably desired, effect. The young kunoichi was not impressed.

"As if I'd break that easily. I haven't lost as much blood as you think." Sakura laughed into the nothingness, waiting for the sepia haired boy to appear.

She stood tense, a kunai in each hand, as she listened.

"Found you."

Neji leapt out of the foliage, his mouth quirked up slightly in the corners.

"Yes you did."

Sakura swung her left foot up, aiming for the smirking face. Neji caught her ankle in his large, rough hand, as her other foot came quickly after. Catching that one too, Neji began to feel confident he had won. Sakura was stuck in an awkward hand stand, facing away from him. He had both of her ankles tightly gripped in his hands, and she had no where to go.

Hands planted firmly on the ground, Sakura jerked her legs forward, dragging Neji with them. The two Ninja landed in a heap, struggling and wrestling, on the ground. Sakura began to gather chakra in her fist, but Neji lunged for it before she could hit him. He'd already been on the wrong end of that attack. Throwing his weight into it, he managed to pin the writhing girl. His hands pressed down on her wrists and his knees pressed into her thighs. As he leaned forward into her face mockingly, his stomach contracted. Her hot, sweet breath blew across his face, and her chest heaved under his. Fiery was most definitely the word for this girl.

"Now what?" He teased.

"Now," she said through gritted teeth, "there's a kunai planted solidly in your thigh."

Her Kage Bunshin disappeared from his side in a puff of smoke.

"So there is."

They stared at each other for a moment, pale orbs peering into vibrant green ones. Neji's teeth were gritted against the pain, and Sakura's arms pressed upward against his restraint. Suddenly uncomfortable with their current position, Neji rolled off of Sakura and onto his back beside her with a heavy _fwump_.

"That's enough for today." He spoke softly.

Both were dazed and exaughsted from the morning's fight. Neji half closed his eyes and waited, a cool breeze coming along and running past the contours of his face.

"That one looks like a bunny." Sakura said.

"What?" Neji turned his head to the left, grass tickling his ear, to look at her.

Her gloved hand was pointed upwards as she stared intensely at the sky. "That cloud, it looks like a bunny."

Neji followed her finger with his eyes. "Hm. I think it looks more like someone being stabbed in the stomach."

Sakura rolled her eyes and gave him a playful push on the shoulder.

Neji breathed out a soft "Heh."

They lay in silence for a while longer. The birds had quieted, and the grass was cool and soft, cushioning their aching bodies.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Hn?"

"Are you going to stop this bleeding anytime soon?"

* * *

"There you are, all fixed up." Sakura removed her hands from his chest as the green light surrounding them dissipated. After she had healed his kunai wound, Sakura had moved onto healing the rest of Neji, his cuts, bruises, and over all weariness. Though it was important for her to hela him now, so that he wouldn't be drained , she had managed to use up most all of her enervy. As she stood she became lightheaded, and with almost no chakra left, she slumped to the ground. Neji just caught her in time, and held her lightly.

"Sakura," he shook her gently. "Sakura, are you okay?"

Her eyes fluttered rapidly as she began to speak again. "Wha, oh, yea…"

She shook her head to clear it, and pushed him away, standing on her own. "Yeah," she repeated, "I'm fine. I'll just run up to the Hospital and get fixed up."

"Perhaps we shouldn't have fought so fiercely after that party." He suggested.

"Nah it's…" Sakura stopped suddenly, her green eyes widening. "Oh My God."

He gave her a puzzled look.

"Shika-kun's party. It was on the 2nd. Which makes… today the 3rd."

"I commend your intelligence."

"I TOTALLY FORGOT!" she screeched. "Neji, I've gotta go! I need you to be here at four okay? Dress casual!" And the kunoichi, suddenly full of energy bounded off before Neji could protest.

"What?"

* * *

Sakura wasn't too surprised she had forgotten, Hinata had only told her of the upcoming event when she had had dinner with the Hyuugas, but she felt pressed to get ready. Sakura made a stop at the hospital first, since she was mostly dead on her feet. The nurses gave the prodigal Medic-Nin a questioning look when she entered in such a state, but she dismissed their glances and sat quietly as she was healed. As the last bruise disappeared Sakura bounded down the hallway and out the door of the Hospital, followed only by a weak "You should rest Sakura-chan!" from the receptionist.

When Sakura reached her apartment she hurried to the bathroom. Turning the handle all the way up, she soon was able to slip happily into a warm bath, washing the blood, dirt, and sweat away.

* * *

When Neji reached the compound, the first thing he did was take a bath. He certainly wasn't going out with so much blood smeared all over him, most of it from the earlier kunai wound to his thigh. When he finally pulled himself away from the warm water, Neji approached his dresser bravely. Tonight, he would dress himself.

Half an hour later, Neji wandered to Hinata's room. His long hair, still wet, was loose to dry, and swung slightly as he came to a stop in her door frame. Hinata looked up at her cousin questioningly from the book she was reading.

"Is this casual?" He asked, indicating his clothing.

With a heavy sigh, Hinata walked to him, snatched his hand, a dragged him back in the direction of his room.

"So its not then?"

* * *

Sakura arrived in the same clearing from that morning at precisely 4:12. Neji was already there. She wore a loose blue halter top, with jeans. Neji was similarly dressed in jeans and a shirt.

Sakura approached him and caught a strand of his long brown hair that had been stirring in the slight wind.

"Wearing it down for a change? I like it."

Neji looked away, he had forgotten to pull his hair back after it had dried.

Ignoring his reaction, Sakura slipped a bit of cloth from her pocket with a devilish grin on her face. In a swift movement, Sakura slipped the blindfold over the Ninja's pale eyes and tied it in a tight knot.

"Now," she said calmly, "you are going to accept your fate and wear this blindfold until we reach our destination. You will NOT use Byakugan to see where we are going; you will just have to trust me. Agreed?"

"Hai." He said, somewhat grumpily.

Sakura took his hand and began to lead him through the forest.

Her hand was warm and soft in Neji's calloused ones. It felt almost delicate, but he knew the power that came from those hands. Dangerous or not, Neji was pleasantly surprised to find how easily her hand fit into his, like a puzzle piece. His palm radiated white hot fire from the contact, and his heart beat heavily. He was a little disappointed when they she finally stopped leading him and slipped her small hand from his.

"Oookay! Here we are."  
Sakura whipped the blindfold off of his eyes with a flourish, and Neji was face to face with an out of the way ice cream shop.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she screeched it so loudly that people on the street turned to look at the jubilant girl.

The third… it _was_ his birthday, wasn't it. That's what her date related epiphany had been about earlier.

"How… how did you know?" He asked in disbelief.

Sakura shrugged. "Hinata mentioned it when I was over for dinner; I thought you'd like to actually do something, since it sounds like you never really celebrate your birthday."

His mouth was slightly open in an almost smile. "Huh. I can't remember the last time I had ice cream."

"Well then, come on!" and Sakura bounded into the shop.

Neji followed obediently behind her. Booths lined the parlor, and a long counter with red stools stood near the far wall. Sakura was sitting on one of these, which evidently, swiveled as well. She spun in quick circles a giant smile on her face.

"Wahoo!" She threw her arms in the air as the stool slowed to a stop. In an instant she was serious again, palms pressed against the counter as she studied the menu with the deepest concentration. The few other customers gave her strange looks.

Neji just rolled his eyes, and slipped quietly onto an empty stool beside her.

"My favorite flavor is Chocolate. What about you?" She was facing him now, her eyes sparkling and a beautiful smile on her face.

Neji blushed slightly. "Er… its … Strawberry."

"Okay! Sir?" she addressed the man behind the counter. "Can I have two scoops of Chocolate in a cone, and two scoops of Strawberry in a cone, please?"

The two received their ice cream, Sakura insisted on paying, and then found their way to a booth by the front window and sat across from each other. Neji was entranced as Sakura heartily dove into her ice cream. Most of a scoop was gone before she looked up at him.

"Hm?" He laughed, a quiet chuckle. Her face was covered in chocolate from the tip of her nose to past her bottom lip.

"I'm sure I'm entertaining, but your ice cream is escaping." She pointed out.

Neji looked down to see a trail of strawberry ice cream flowing past the cone and towards the tabletop. He quickly ducked his head and licked the ice cream from the base of the cone. It was Sakura's turn to laugh.

"Hyuuga Neji, Konoha's Ice King, unapproachable. Here you are, licking up runaway Strawberry ice cream." Her laugh was so beautiful.

He flashed an almost smile and begun on his cone. The strawberry taste was sweet and refreshing, which brought out something he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt happy. Truly happy. Here he sat across from a lovely girl who had looked past his icy exterior and broken down his resolve in the most inconspicious ways. Some nights, instead of training, her face slipped into his mind instead. Plus, it was his birthday, and he was eating ice cream. How could it ever get better?

Neji looked up at Sakura who had already finished her cone and was happily people-watching out the wide window.

"Um, Sakura?"

"She turned her head to look at him. "Yes?"

"You've got a little something…" he gestured at his own face.

"Right. That tends to happen, I'll be right back." She stood and went to the bathroom to wash off her face.

As the cool water surged from the faucet, Sakura thought about the evening. Neji hadn't really changed drastically, but she was sure that she had made a good decision in bringing him here. The way he spoke to her. Not stiff like it usually was, but softer. His eyes were softened too. He looked peaceful.

Sakura returned, minus the chocolate, and she and Neji left the store, a bell tinkling merrily as they opened the door. They walked along the streets, Sakura leading, as they chatted quietly. For several hours they discussed everything from battles (Neji) to possible matches amon Konoha Youth (Sakura). Neji interrupted Sakura's theory on just why Shikamaru would be perfect for Ino, as the sun began to set.

"I mean obviously there are flaws but…"

"Sakura?"

"Yes?" She turned a surprised face to him.

"Thank You." And Neji smiled. Not half smile, or a smirk, but a genuine bright smile.

Sakura launched herself at him and threw her arms around his lean form.

"You're Welcome!" She said into his hair.

Unsure at first , Neji slipped one arm around her waist, the other rested lightly on the back of her head, holding Sakura to him.

"Good Birthday?" she asked him, with a blush he couldn't see.

"Best ever." Neji was just as red.

* * *

"Well, I guess I'll see you. I definitely need some more work." Sakura winked at Neji and began to step inside her apartment.

Her door began to shut, but suddenly overcome with unknown emotion, Neji pushed past it and grabbed her hand, pulling her back towards him. Quickly, before he thought too much about it, Neji kissed Sakura. It wasn't the gentle kiss on the forehead she had received the night before. Neji kissed her with feeling, his lips on hers, in a way that made her whole body seize up, then go limp in his arms.

He broke away, too soon, and gave her a quick, nervous grin. "Yeah, I'll see you."

-----

Neji walked back towards his house in the darkness. His body felt numb, and his heart threw itself against his ribcage. Neji was slightly dizzy, and all together giddy when he stopped to lean against a tree. The sky was dark, and the night had become cool as stars peeked out from under the velvet cloak of night.

Here, alone, he could finally say what had been trying to come apparant to him the enitre evening.

"I like Sakura." He finally admitted to himself.

* * *

A/N: So those flames of passion? Almost, maybe, not yet. I'm trying, but Neji is a rather stubborn and inexperienced Ninja in this area. –sigh-

I know its annoying to have Neji constantly dressed by Hinata, but I like to show how he's kinda changing in other ways. He's becoming closer with his meek cousin (or not so meek in this particular Fic) and beginning to admit that he doesn't know everything. He actually went to her this time!

Also, just a warning to all of you out there; Just because an Ice Cream is called Peanut Butter Passion , does not mean the peanut butter to ice cream ratio will be sufficient in any way shape or form. I'm sorry to inform you that I experienced this horror tonight, please learn from my naiveté.

**BTW: July 3****rd**** really is Neji's birthday. YAYS! Neji-kun, we … or some of us, LOVE YOU!**


	6. The Green Spandex Conspiracy

-le gasp- WHAT? Jyezrah is alive? Please refrain from killing her until the story is over, ne?

Disclaimin: I do not own Naruto or any of its character. This is simply a work of fiction , fan based, in honor of Naruto.

* * *

"I like Sakura." Neji finally admitted, out loud , to himself. The tree behind him was large, and its wrinkled bark pressed lightly into his muscled back as he leaned casually against it. Neji chuckled quietly as he pushed off from the tree and continued his way through the small park, absently kicking pebbles with his feet. He liked Sakura. What did that mean? Where would things head? Would anything go anywhere? 

And why did it matter? All Neji wanted was to keep the feeling he had right now. That warm, bubbling feeling the spouted from his gut and flowed over his chest. His mind was filled with pictures; Sakura's small hand in his, the way she looked desperate yet still beautiful with rain sticking her hair to her cheeks, and her fierce determination she had showed as she swung a pillow at his face. Sakura was … There wasn't even a word, but Neji could settle for _amazing._

So lost in his revelation, Neji didn't notice the shadow as it stepped out from a tree to stand before him. 

------------------------------------------------

Sakura leaned against the smooth pane of her window and watched Neji's form disappear into the shaded park. As soon as she was sure he was gone, she turned, and jubilantly punched the air.

"YESSSS!!!"

With a squeal, Sakura collapsed onto her bed, with her face pressed into a blue pillow.

_'My first kiss. How awesome was that? MAH!!!! Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji!!'_

Sakura let out another delight cry, and promptly rolled off the bed in her fits of joy.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hyuuga Neji."

Neji, startled looked up to find a ninja standing before him. The nin was in a stance prepared for attack, legs slightly bent, one hand extended forward.

"Hyuuga Neji." The ninja repeated again. "You may be my skilled comrade, but I shall not allow you to take this from me. Haruno Sakura is mine. I shall shower her in the light of youth, and love her until I die! You cannot take this from me, Konoha's Green Beast!"

"Wha…? Lee?" Neji peered into the darkness, to make out Rock Lee's characteristic bowl cut.

"Yes! It is I! Tonight I shall fight you for the hand of Haruno Sakura , and I shall win."

"Wait. Lee…"

But it was too late. Lee's right leg, wrapped in green spandex, came sailing for the side of Neji's face. For a moment, his leg passed through a shaft of moonlight, and the bright orange of Rock Lee's leg weight … would have shone, but it was not there.

_'He took off the weights?'_ Neji was frantically dodging blow after blow.

"Byakugan!" The veins around Neji's eyes protruded slightly at the strain.

"Listen Lee…" Neji ducked a punch, and his hand shot forward blocking chakra flow in the ninja's right side.

He threw a hand towards Lee's neck, and while the ninja was busy blocking that, Neji jabbed him in the thigh.

"…we can't…" The two were a flurry of hands, blocking and jabbing. Neji received a blow in the shoulder, but managed to hit two more chakra points.

"…decide for…" he ducked a punch, and lept in the air as Lee's leg came sweeping under him.

"…Sakura."

Finally, Lee stopped. Both boys faced each other sweating and dirt streaked from the path. Each had new bruises beginning to bloom on their skin, in soft purples and dark blues.

"What?" Lee asked, panting from the effort.

"We can't decide for Sakura… which one of us its going to be."

"But you…"

"Look. I like Sakura. I like Sakura a lot …" Saying those words out loud thrilled him in a strange way. "But just because we beat each other up, doesn't mean she'll end up with me or you. She'll chose who she wants to. You should understand that about her."

Neji surprised himself with those words. Normally, he would have just beaten the crap out of Lee and been done with it, but he knew what he had said was true. With Lee's sudden declaration at the beginning of the fight, Neji had become outrageously angry. How dare he?

But Neji understood. Sakura had proved with pining after that creepy Uchiha jerk that just because you like someone, doesn't mean you'll get them. It made Neji feel a little insecure. He wished he could just beat Rock Lee. Pound the guy into the ground, and that would be it, he would have Sakura. Nothing was ever that easy though.

"You surprise me." Lee said, still panting in the night. "I'll let you go now, but I will make you give up on Sakura, that's what this is about."

"Lee. I don't have time for your childish games." '_Its time for us both to grow up.'_

"Screw destiny." And Neji walked away, shoes in hand, leaving his rival grinning at nothing but the darkness of the park.

---------------------------------------------------------

Neji shuffled in the Compound Gates wearily. He wasn't just tired from the fight, though it had been intense. It was more that Neji was completely and utterly _emotionally_ drained. Which was new to him, making things worse.

With a heavy sigh, Neji continued to pad across open courtyards (still in his socks) until he reached the wing of the compound that held his room. It had been quite the day, two fights, his first kiss …

With a vauge smile Neji collapsed onto his bed, remembering the moment. His first kiss. It had been perfect. Okay, technically it wasn't his first kiss. There had been a time when he went out with the guys, and Shikamaru got hammered. Supposedly Neji's long hair was very feminine… regardless, Neji didn't like to bring that incident up.

He couldn't explain the tumult of feelings that were still occurring; an effect of the ice cream date that already seemed so long ago. Did she really like him that much? Now that Neji had accepted his feelings, he wasn't quite sure what to do with them. Did she really like him, or did she just want to be his friend. Did friends always kiss back like that?

And what about Lee? That had been worrisome. Lee was his comrade, and although Neji had already punched him across a room once, he didn't want this to turn into some crazy rivalry.

Confused, and very much frustrated, Neji decided that sleep was currently the best answer to his problems.

------------------------------------------------------------

Every once in a while Sakura broke away from her book to let out a quiet giggle. She was still giddy from the evening, and its perfect-ness. Did Neji really like her like that? He had kissed her … Sakura brought a hand to her lips.

'_Right there'._ She thought, '

But, did she really like him that way? To be honest, Sakura hardly knew anything about Neji. She didn't know his tendencies or how he would react to anything. He was a complete stranger to her, mostly. That's what worried her. Did she 'like' Neji because it was exciting for her to figure him out? She couldn't possibly like him that much yet. Did she just want to know him, to figure him out, to befriend him?  
_  
'__You don't talk to anyone, you don't let anyone close. I've been trying so hard, trying to figure you out! Neji, I want to get to know you. Please let me.'_

That's what she had said to him, the night of the party. If she didn't feel for him, the way he did for her, she shouldn't lead him on.

Feeling guilty, Sakura bit her lip. She had acted like such a fool at the party, such a … slut. With Neji, she had been trying to rattle him, shock him. But it had felt like overkill, as if she'd done to much, with the dancing and all. He had noticed her by then, she didn't need to keep going. And so she desperately threw herself at Kiba in the same way so that he wouldn't think that she was really coming on to him specially.

Sakura groaned. Even when she thought it out, it still didn't make sense. She was such an idiot. Throwing her book at the wall, she reached to turn out the light. Sleep was the best thing now. She couldn't keep thinking in circles.

As her small hand hovered near the lamp switch, the sound of chimes echoed throughout the apartment.

The doorbell?

Sakura couldn't possibly imagine who it could be. Her parents had been deployed for a year long mission somewhere, doing something (they couldn't really tell her much). Usually the door was for them. Sakura didn't know who would be calling for _her_ at this time of night.

A bit frazzled, Sakura padded down the hallway in her tank top and shorts towards the worn door. Reaching out a hand, she grasped the handle, and pulled the door open.

"Lee?"

* * *

New rays of sunlight played along the wide green leaves of the trees in the Hyuuga compound, and through the impeccably clean window pane of Neji's bedroom window. The beams lazily floated until they were perfectly aligned with the young prodigy's eyelids. Annoyed, he swatted at the light and turned over. 

A bird began a cheery whistle, and Neji had no choice but to return to the world of the conscious. Groggily he recalled the night before.

_'Screw destiny, huh?'_

Neji grinned into his pillow.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Similar sunlight made its way to Haruno Sakura's face. With a quiet groan she cracked open a green eye, crusted with sleep, to find herself face to face with Rock Lee. Sakura let out a louder groan.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji padded, bare-footed, to the Hyuuga kitchens, and snagged himself a bowl of cereal. He settled down on a cold seat at the long dining table, and started in on breakfast. Eventually Hinata appeared as well. For a while they both ate in silence, but a strange sensation began to settle upon Neji, and he looked up from his white bowl.

Hinata looked away and blushed. So she_ had_ been staring at him. Giving her a strange look, he went back to his Raisin Crumble. Soon though he heard his cousin's meek voice and paused to listen, head still ducked over the bowl to avoid dripping milk, spoon still in his mouth.

"Um… Neji-san? You're … glowing?"

"fwowng?" A little bit of milk worked past the cereal clusters anyways and fell to the table in droplets.

"H-hai. Did you have a good birthday?"

With a gulp he swallowed and a corner of his mouth quirked up.

"It was pretty exciting."

---------------------------------------------------

Sakura let out another loud groan, before grabbing her weapon of choice, and thwacking Lee in the face with the pillow. Between swings (and almost simultaneous thuds) she shouted at the poster boy of youth.

"What…" _wham_ "…the…" _fwump_ "HELL?" _wha-bam_

Lee threw his hands up to protect his face, and wound up cowering in the corner of Sakura's bedroom.

"Sakura-san, allow me to explain!"

Eye twitching, Sakura struggled to keep the raised pillow still.

"Your air conditioning. It's … so persistent! Certainly it is still in its glorious prime! I admit, I submitted. I was very cold." Lee made a pouty face.

With a growl, Sakura threw the pillow to the floor and marched to the kitchen to feed herself. It had been a long night.

The linoleum was cold on Sakura's bare feet as she thrust open the refrigerator door. Milk? Expired. Pot Roast? Ew. Eggs? But there's only one. Jam, Ketchup, Relish, Lemon Juice, Tartar Sauce, Cream Cheese, Butter, a kunai… Sakura rolled her eyes. Her Mom loved to put weapons in random places in the house, in case they were ever attacked at home.

Feeling slightly defeated, Sakura moved on to the cabinet over the sink. An ancient box of Raisin Crumble sat behind some jars of peanut butter. Figuring it was her best bet, she reached for the box, before remembering the milk was expired.

"Does god HATE ME?" She yelled at the sink, giving the lower cabinet a swift kick.

Sakura hungrily slumped into a seat at the kitchen table, to have Rock Lee join her moments later. It was uncomfortable to have him in her house, let alone wake up to him, after the conversation that had occurred last night.

_Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------_

"Lee?" Sakura stood stunned at the door. "I… uh. Come in?"

Seeing the green clad ninja wasn't really disturbing, it was the determined look set on his face, not a youthful sparkle in sight. Rock Lee quietly walked in the door and settled himself on the black couch in Sakura's living room. Slightly worried, Sakura sat on the nearest matching chair.

"What's up?" she asked quietly.

"I… Sakura-san, I need to be honest with you."

_'Aw crap.'_ Sakura was really worried now.

"I've tried to be upfront with my feelings before but it seems that sometimes I can be … overbearing? I just, I just get so excited. What with the joys of youth flowing through me."

Sakura closed her green eyes and sighed. This was certainly not going to be an easy evening. Her eyes flicked to the clock on the wall, it was 11:30 already. So much for getting some sleep.

"Lee. I … I appreciate these feelings, and I am flattered. But. I…" How did she put this kindly? It wasn't as if she could simply claim feelings for someone else. Sakura wasn't up for lying when she was so confused.

"Lee. I don't see you that way, and I'm sorry. You are my comrade, and a great ninja. You always have so much energy, and it's a bit scary actually, to see you like this. So quiet and serious. I can't make myself like you in that way, but I will always support you as a _friend_."

Rock Lee was quiet for a moment. His bandaged hands were clasped before him, and he looked down at his knees. After a minute of thought, Lee looked up and flashed Sakura a bright smile.

"I guess I can always keep trying."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

The two of them spoke about a lot after that. Sakura rarely held real conversations with any of her fellow ninja, and she had never had a serious moment like this with Lee. It was … nice to talk with someone like him. She had always seen him as a kind of dunce, but he was a really smart guy. And nice too. Sakura wasn't beginning to fall for him, but she did begin to feel sorry for him. The other ninja tended to just make fun of Lee and leave him on the side. He was usually pretty busy training, but Sakura had seen him sitting by himself as well. And so she induldged him in conversation.

It wasn't until 2:17 that Sakura checked the clock again. She told Lee that he could stay on the couch and stumbled off to bed herself, with plenty to sleep on.

_End Flashback--------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura gave Lee a long look across the kitchen table.

"We don't have any food." She said quietly.

"Hn." He replied.

"You… wanna go get some?"

"Hai!" He replied.

"Okay, let's hit the road." Not caring to get out of her pajamas, Sakura marched out the door with Lee in tow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Having finished breakfast, Neji decided to go for a walk around the village. He could've been training, but his mind was awhirl with all the things that had happened the night before. How did he feel? How did Sakura feel? He just couldn't concentrate, and so Neji took off from the large gates of the Hyuuga compound to wander Konoha's streets.

It had been a long time since he'd taken a walk by himself. Neji enjoyed strolling along the wide streets and listening to the sounds of the village. Children and parents yelling, birds whistling, laughter, the clinking of cooking floating out from kitchen windows. It was all a kind of sound track to his thoughts.

Before he knew it, Neji was passing a small café that was a little up the road from Sakura's house.

'Sakura's house… maybe I'll drop in with breakfast?'

Neji turned to look in the café's window and almost smiled at the various couples sharing early cups of coffee. Some he even knew. Shikamaru and Ino. Sakura and Lee. Kiba and TenTen.

WAIT.

Kiba and TenTen? That was weird.  
Rolling his eyes, Neji decided against grabbing Sakura breakfast, and continued on to her house.

Sakura's house.

Sakura.

Breakfast.

Café.

Sakura and Lee.

Neji couldn't believe it. HOW COULD HE MISS THAT? Was his head really in the clouds that much? He quickly turned around and charged into the small shop, skidding to a stop before table number four. A ugly scene lay before him. A blushing Sakura was smiling towards Lee, who was in turn grinning into his coffee.

What was this? This sick betrayal? He thought Sakura… He thought that they… and she felt…

Neji's emotions and thoughts churned and thudded, ricocheting off the inside of his mind, mixing together into a muddy brown.

He was angry, confused, hurt.

How could this be?

Sakura and Lee?

Glaring down at the two, Neji released all his feelings into three easy to understand words, disturbing the other breakfasters:

**"WHAT THE HELL?"**

-------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: I had a long absence. I am sorry. SOOOOOOO SORRY!!!! I could shower you with some of my acceptable excuses (like that fact that I moved…) and the plenty of worthless ones (writers block?), but all that matters is that the next chapter is here, right? Hopefully no one has given up on me –sweatdrop-. Plus, I tried to make it longer.

I didn't really go over the second half of this. I'm kinda brain dead right now. Sorry about any mistakes… I just wanted to get the chapter out there. Plus, as special days have a tendency to kick me into action, today is the 15th. 15 being my lucky number…

So. Its pretty choppy, I'm not so hot at suspense, and I was kinda missing Sakura POV (just a little), so this particular chap flip flops all over the place. So, I think we are seeing flames now. But they just aren't true passion until Neji kills someone, lol. Though that may happen verrry soon. I'm kinda scared.

I think it makes sense that Neji would all of a sudden realize he liked her, and then kinda just fall. The problem now is Sakura doesn't know what exactly she feels. And _Neji_ doesn't know what she feels. And Lee wants Sakura.

Yeah. I vaguely see where this is going, and I'm sorry to say I think the next chapter is going to be a tad bit angsty. My apologies in advance?

If you liked this or hated this, comment either way. The more encouraging, even if critiquing comments I get, the more motivated I am. LOL.

Love for the readers, and Love for NejiSaku.

-Jyezrah


	7. A Reoccuring Theme

Everything in the small café stopped. No clinking of coffee cups, no cheerful chatter from the morning pairs. All eyes were on Neji, and it made him even angrier.

"WHAT…" Neji's voice broke. "What is this?" No longer loud, Neji spoke in a broken, homeless-puppy sort of voice. Though he sounded utterly heart broken, no one could miss the clenched fists at his sides.

Sakura looked up at him past her roseate strands worriedly, her bottom lip beginning to quiver. She had to get the situation under control. She hadn't done anything wrong, but she had still managed to hurt him. Sakura could see the pain in his eyes.

"No. Neji…" she shook her head violently, trying to piece together a quick reasonable excuse. "Neji it isn't… I can … STOP!"

She shrieked the last word as the normally calm Hyuuga dove into the synthetic red booth seat across from her, and on top of Lee.

_'That jerk!'_ Neji growled to himself. _'The whole time he was smirking at me…'_

Neji's body flew backwards, knocking over a small, luckily unoccupied table. As the long haired boy disentangled himself from a chair, Lee jumped to his feet, wiping the back of a bandaged hand across the bloody trail at the corner of his mouth. Neji sure could throw his punches.

Lee launched himself back at Neji's form, and they were a redundant flurry of fists. They'd already had this fight, yet here they were, in the middle of a café.

"STOP!" Sakura yelled, helpless. "Someone…?" She turned to look back at the shocked customers. For a room full of Ninja, everyone was reacting rather slowly.

Desperate to stop the fight, Sakura threw herself between the two.

Both boys had been gearing up for their final blow, and they were satisfied as their hits found flesh. But it was the wrong flesh. Lee's weighted leg crashed into Sakura's back, and Neji's fingers slammed all their chakra blocking power into her stomach. The kunoichi's body was thrown from the force, and with a sickening shatter, Sakura crashed through the front window of the shop.

Glass flew everywhere, diamond rain, as the surrounding nin finally began to react. At first the four; Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and TenTen, all rushed to Sakura's side. Shikamaru lifted the unconscious girl's body gingerly, holding her against his chest. His jounin vest began to bloom spots of red.

The strategist shot a dirty look towards the other two, Neji and Lee, frozen in shock.

"Let's get her to the hospital Kiba."

"Hai."

The two boys took off, both worriedly glancing towards Sakura's limp form as they headed farther into the city.

Neji looked down at his feet. A crystal shard of glass glinted in the sunlight, an island floating in a sea of blood. He knew that he had been aiming at Lee with everything he had. How could… Sakura…

As if triggered, Neji suddenly shot out of his stupor and sailed through the now open storefront.

"SAKURA!"

He didn't get too far, as a small, but strong, pair of hands planted firmly on his chest and shoved him stumbling backwards.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ino snarled into his face with ferocity.

TenTen stepped out to join them, not trying to mask her disgust as she looked at her teammates.

"You guys aren't going any where _near_ Sakura. Not only did you just almost **kill** her, but you've got one big mess to clean up." TenTen gestured to the shattered glass and upturned tables. In case either ninja considered escaping, TenTen quickly unrolled a small scroll from her pocket, and with a puff of smoke, was armed with more than one pointy object.

Never had Neji felt so threatened by someone with their hair styled in buns.

Presented with brooms from the nervous owner, Neji and Lee got to work sweeping up all the glass as Ino and TenTen watched. Once, the two passed each other, as they worked furiously with their brooms.

"I told you," Lee whispered, to stay out of the girls' hearing. "I told you you couldn't wait to resort to violence. And now look what happened."

Clinging to his last iota of self-control Neji clenched his teeth and ground the broom into the tiled floor.

Four hours and several buckets of sweat later Neji carefully waded up his rubber gloves. The noonday sun shone harshly down onto the small town café. Every piece of glass was gone, from inside and out. All the chairs and tables upright. Every last speck of blood scrubbed away. Neji's anger had morphed into exhaustion, and he wearily cracked his back as he stood up, sponge in hand.

Setting the yellow and green wetness onto the countertop, Neji bowed slightly to the owner.

"Once again, I am exceedingly sorry. I hope that you can forgive me for this shameful disturbance."

Ino's hand caught his sleeve as he turned to go. "Not so fast. You're the rich one…" She inclined her head towards the missing window.

With a growl, Neji emptied his pockets onto the counter next to the sponge. "Sorry for the troubles." He muttered.

Not saying goodbye to the rest of them, Neji ran out the door and towards the hospital, before two very angry kunoichi could stop him.

-------------

Lee skidded into the reception area of Konoha Hospital only to be assaulted by the eternity of whiteness. The walls were white, the floor, the ceiling, the nurse's uniform, even the uncomfortable furniture, placed in a welcoming arrangement, was white. Albeit, there was a green plant, looking quite lonely, in the far corner.

The smell of bleach stung his nose, as he made his way to the large front desk, with its ceiling high shelves of scrolls behind it. There, accosting the Nurse on duty, was Neji. His long brown hair had shaken loose, probably in his haste to reach the hospital, and he looked as if her was about to, quite literally, explode.

"Damn it!" Neji slammed his hands onto the smooth desk top.

A dumpy old woman waiting in a chair raised her small hand to her mouth in surprise. "Oh my!"

"Just tell me where Haruno's room is!" Neji practically spat at the nurse.

The white uniformed lady behind the desk, Carla her name tag claimed, was equally unpleasant. She blew a giant pink bubble, and then snapped her gum sharply back into her heavily lipsticked mouth.

"Excuse me, _Sir_. But I have strict orders from the Hokage herself that if either of these two _gentlemen _attempt to visit Miss Haruno, I am not only to deny them access, but to have them removed from the hospital." Carla held two photographs in her hand, one of Neji and one of Lee. "Now. I am going to count to three and if you aren't out of here by then, I will have you removed as instructed."

Neji's eye twitched with frustration. "That's ridicuolous! Let me see he…"

"One.""You crazy b…"

"Two."

"Fine!" Neji turned on a heel and stormed out the front door.

Lee stood for a moment stunned by Neji's obvious loss of cool. Receiving a dirty look from the scary nurse, Lee followed Neji out the front door.

--

Neji paced back and forth in front of the hospital, angrily kicking at loose pebbles. He was outraged. Yes, it was his fault Sakura was injured, but that just made him even more worried. He should be allowed to see her! No doubt it was that no good Shikamaru or Kiba who had told the Hokage about what happened.

_'If I see either of those two ever again, I'll kill them. They've been trying to get me away from her since the beginning, at that party.'_ Paranoia whirled around with frustration in his mind.

Neji was so overwhelming filled with new emotion, he didn't even notice Lee's presence until his spandex clad rival tapped him on the shoulder. He had a shuriken at Lee's throat until her realized who had 'snuck up' on him.

"What do YOU want?" Neji sneered.

"I'm obviously waiting for you to realize you can use your Byakugan to locate Sakura for m… _us_."

"I was getting there!" He snapped back.

With a sigh, Neji concentrated deeply and breathed out the magic word 'Byakugan!'. The world became shadowy, illuminated only by each being's individual chakra. Anxiously, Neji began to scan the many rooms of Konoha hospital.

First Floor.

Second Floor.

Third Floor.

Fourth… Finally Neji's straining eyes caught the slight spark that was Sakura's chakra. The sight of her weakened glow worried him, and he released the byakugan quickly without checking the other inhabitants.

"Fourth floor, other side." Neji said gruffly, and he began to walk around the building to the side where Sakura's room was.

Lee rushed to catch up.

"You know Neji, I've been quite surprised by you the last couple of days. Throwing violence around and your vocabulary seems to have been altered as well. I never would have expected the infamously cool Hyuuga to be using such vulgar language against an innocent nurse."

"She was hardly innocent." Neji growled back, and having reached Sakura's side of the building, began to climb, concentrating chakra in his palms and feet. The sides of the building were smooth, and beads of sweat appeared on his brow as the young prodigy concentrated on his flow of chakra, slowly climbing up the building. Because of his weakness in the area of charka, Neji had idealistically hoped that he had left Lee behind, but the cursed youth advocate _was_ a ninja.

As Neji began to pass the second floor, a rope and grappling hook sailed by him, hooking on the roof with a distant _chin_k. Following soon after was Lee, looking like some bizarre green bug climbing below Neji.

Neji quickened his pace, knowing if he could only reach the hospital room first, it would not be hard to keep Lee out, and he would be able to apologize fully to Sakura, _alone_.

Sweating, Neji was finally able to slip a hand into the conveniently open window of Sakura's hospital room. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as Neji hoisted himself up and into the sterilized room. Before he could react, two kunai were pressed sharply against his throat.

Shikamaru glared harshly and a soft growl rumbled from Kiba's chest. Forfeiting his pride, Neji slowly raised both hand in the air in surrender.

"Kiba," Shikamaru said sharply breaking the tense silence, "Go pick Lee off the side of the building, and notify the Hokage that _they_ are here. I've got him." The strategist sneered.

Kiba reluctantly withdrew his kunai and leapt out the window, several thuds following as he collided with Lee.

"Shikam…"

Shikamaru pressed the kunai closer to the prodigy's neck. Neji gritted his teeth as a thin line of blood appeared.

"You think, you honestly believe, that we would let you see her? After you almost killed her? You are sick." He could see Shikamaru visibly shaking as his glance shifted to the unconscious kunoichi and back again.

Weary and full of regret Neji squeezed his eyes and wished everything away. Cracking open a lid, however, he discovered the same white room, the same angry nin, and the same helpless girl crumpled on the stiff bed.

Neji parted his lips slightly and barely managed to work his quivering voice. "I … I didn't mean to… All I wanted…"

But he couldn't say it, couldn't utter the words.

Squeezing his eyes shut tight once more, he forced one word out past his lips. "Sorry." It was weak and pitiful. With Shikamaru there, reminding him of what he did, with her broken body there. What could he say?

Shikamaru sensed that Neji was done and stepped away, and moved towards the hospital bed instead. As Neji slipped out the window, Shikamaru stroked Sakura's pink locks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Sakura became aware of anything else, a smell tickled her nose. It was heavy, a little musky with the faint hint of sweat along with something spicy. Maybe cinnamon. Whatever it was it was comforting.

The rest of her senses sluggishly returned.

Sound: Machines hummed in the background, and someone sitting near shifted slightly.

Sight: She slowly lifted heavy lids, facing a fuzzy figure in a green jounin vest.

Taste: Something sour hung at the back of her throat, and…

Feeling.

Sakura screamed.

"Help! Somebody!" Shikamaru called towards the door as he lunged for Sakura.

She writhed in the stiff sheets and screamed again. Shaking and thrashing, it was hard for Shikamaru to hold her down, and every time she cried out it tore at him inside. He finally hovered over her, afraid to use his weight and hurt her anymore, and pinned her arms down.

Tears streamed down her face and her whole body rattled with heavy breaths. Blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth where she had bit her tongue.

A medic nin, robed in the same stiff white, hurried in and quickly used a needle and syringe to add something to Sakura's IV. Shikamaru waited anxiously unable to do anything but hold her down. As her shudders lessened, the various medics who had appeared dissipated, and soon Shikamaru was left alone with Sakura once again.

No longer needing restraint, Shikamaru released Sakura's wrists and began to gingerly get off the bed, but something tugged at his vest. A pale quivering hand.

"Sakura?"

Tears still stained her face, and beads of sweat had yet to leave her brow.

"Don't…" she croaked, "Don't go."

Slowly he shifted his weight back to the mattress, and settled down next to her. His arms encircled her gingerly.

Sakura began to shake again as she sobbed into his vest.

"It hurt so bad."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **END.**

So that wasn't angsty or depressing at all.

I lie.

Obviously Neji can't even face Sakura, he's so ashamed. Shikamaru is there for Sakura while Neji can't, but will this cause some stirring in Shika? Originally, every one of the strategist's moves was to bring Sakura and Neji together, but will he be able to forgive Hyugga for the damage he's done? Will Shikamaru be able to ignore Sakura as she clings to him, the only person she has as she suffers both physically and mentally?  
Next time on :::: PASSIONS OF THE NINJA!

LOL. I crack myself up sometimes, but seriously. Those were all valid questions. I hope this gets back on track, I don't like where its going.

And don't think I'm not on to you! There are AT LEAST 50 people who watch this story (-bows- Thanks soooooo much!) and I had better be getting some serious comment—age (is that a word?). I want to know what you guys think! Critique me, suggest things, and speculate. I want to hear it all. Not only am I writing this for fun, but I also need to improve my writing. I am much more encouraged when I get feedback. I LOVE you guys a lot for all your support, so keep writing, and keep waiting (I know I'm a slow updater…).

Next chapter, I'm going to start featuring those who commented, and the newest watchers/favers.

P.S. I know the begining is kinda gross. I really need to start re-writing my chapters before I just slap 'em up here, but I hate to keep you guys waiting any longer than I already do.

Until Next Time!  
Jyezrah


	8. Bleeding From The Inside Out

A/N: As promised, Thanks to the Following (sorry for any mistakes)…

Names in order of appearance in my inbox - Anime Kidd675 , Wolf Angel-Kaiasa, PinkxxxReaper , NanbeiNoHana, jaekl09, paper n pen, vesper chan, rain-s-cool, Princess of Theives, Sanna-Sain, FakeCompassion, lito-pink-chihuahua, Bunny123, Chocolate-chan, Wingless Arrow, XDLittleMuffinXD, AnimeGoddessAthea, Raina Darlig, Flashchimp, cute0anime0addict, Digidestend Angel, m00kie, xXxfallenxsakuraxXx, kritgirl, Mystique Maiden

Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!

Within 24 hours of my having posted the last chapter, I opened my email to 24 new alerts from FF , I almost cried. JUST this time 'round I received 17 story alerts and 11 Fav. Stories. I was astounded and touched. I appreciate the support from everyone. If you'd like to continue supporting me, check me out at DevART for those of you who know what I'm talking about. I'm under the same username : Jyezrah. Post all my other writings there, and sometimes even do sneak peaks to the most current chapter I'm working on here.

-- Jyezrah

**DISCLAIMER:** I wouldn't even dream of owning Naruto, its characters, or any other things pertaining to the anime/manga. This is a work by a fan, for fans , and in appreciation of the anime/manga.

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
_Bleeding From The Inside Out_**

Neji wandered back to the compound, kicking a few pebbles with his shoes, and gazing up at the sky occasionally. The sight of a curious shaped cloud reminded him of that time they had lain in the grass.  
He ground his teeth and a sneer showed on his face. Who the hell needed weaknesses like that?

Neji turned and put his fist through the nearest tree.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Rock Lee stumbled home. He hadn't received much damage from the fight with Kiba, but the Hokage had shown up, and given him a well deserved beating. His beautiful Sakura. How could he have done that to her? He had promised himself that he would protect her. This wasn't one of the goals he could start over. If he failed to do 500 sit-ups, then he could do 500 pushups instead. But this wasn't something curable. It was unforgivable.

What could he do to make up for this? Sakura had made it clear in their long talk that she wasn't interested in him romantically. Perhaps flowers would still cheer her up. How long would it take her to get better? What must it feel like for her, to have received both his and Neji's best shot? Pain. It must've been horrible.

Maybe he could feel it as well, for her.

Even as the sun set, Rock Lee started his first of 1,000 pushups.

Shikamaru had tried to go home, but he hadn't been able to leave her. Even after Sakura had drifted back to sleep, Shika was unable to remove himself from her small form. She felt so perfectly fitted to his arms. How could he have tried to push her towards Neji? Because he thought they needed each other? Bull. Any idiot could've seen the trouble ahead. In a way, it was his fault she'd ended up here, wasn't it?

There wasn't anything he could do for her now, except be a shoulder to cry on. Or a vest more specifically.

Shikamaru began to nod off, but as his head slowly slid down to rest atop hers, he was jerked awake. That vanilla smell sent his heart racing, and made his cheeks grow hot. How troublesome.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba leaned outside of the hospital room, laughing quietly to himself. It tended to be useful, and quite amusing, when you could smell emotions. Shikamaru was in it now too. It seemed that half the village was falling for her. Shame really, Kiba had really liked Sakura, but there was no way in hell he was getting into it with those other three. He had had enough broken bones.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sakura came to she groaned softly. When was she going to stop waking up in the hospital? Her back didn't feel mind-blowingly painful as it had, but it was tight and stiff. Growling to herself and pressing her teeth together, Sakura opened her eyes and struggled into a sitting position.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…." Little blades slid into her lower back as the nin shifted.

"Having trouble?" A familiar bored voice drawled from a chair beside her bed.

Sakura turned her head to look at Shikamaru and her eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" She had no idea her team mates cared so much about her, but as she looked around, she realized it was only Shika.

"So you don't remember clinging to my vest and pleading me, with tears, to stay?" The boy looked pretty amused.

Sakura's face suddenly burned with the heat of her blush. "Erm… not exactly."

"Well, its to be expected. You were in a lot of pain."

Sakura's teeth ground together again as she moved ever so slightly. "That I remember."

Both were silent for a moment, unable to say anything of relevance. Sakura turned her head to look at Shikamaru. He had removed his vest, she could see it lying on the floor, and was only wearing his fishnet top underneath. She noticed, accidentally of course, that he was a lot more built than Neji.

Neji.

The sudden thought sent a shockwave through her. The boy that had taken her first kiss. And she had wanted him to. The boy that had trained with her and pushed her to unspeakable limits. And made her even better. In a week.

But there was no way. No possible way that she could forgive him. She had never met someone with so little control. She thought she would solve the great Hyuuga puzzle. Get to know him. 'Fix' him. Instead she was in the hospital because of him.

Disgusting.

Had she really let herself fall so far that she would tangle with a guy like him. And to throw herself between those two. What had she been thinking? She obviously hadn't assessed the situation. Perhaps that is what was truly disgusting. Not Neji, but herself, what he made her when he was around. She didn't act like Sakura, didn't feel quite like Sakura. She felt awkward, and stupid, and weak.

Disgusting.

She didn't realize that she had uttered the word aloud until Shika looked up, his eyes having been previously occupied with his shoes, for some reason.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to leave?" The strategist gracefully raised an eyebrow. Since when did Sakura think that Shikamaru's eyebrows were graceful?

"No." Sakura apologized, "No, I wasn't talking about you. Just … thinking to myself. Sorry."

"No harm done." He halfheartedly raised his hands to show no offense had been taken, and Sakura giggled at his laziness.

_'Pretty laugh'_, he thought, as he embarrassedly rubbed the back of his neck. Sakura stopped suddenly though, and her hands shot to her back, gripping the screaming muscles.

"Exactly Sakura." Tsunade's voice projected from the doorway. "That's why I'm here."

Sakura's eyes took on a hard glare as she prepared herself. "What's the damage?" She asked her teacher.

Shikamaru went slightly cross-eyed as the Hokage described what had happened to Sakura's back. He hoped the pink haired nin understood what was being said, because he sure as heck didn't understand a single medical term thrown out in the conversation.

Finally, Tsunade snapped shut the manila folder she had produced during the discussion, and gave her student a grave look.

"Basically, you won't ever walk again."

"WHAT?" Sakura cried from her bed. "You've got to be kidding me! From what you've said, THERES NO WAY THAT…."  
She stopped. Without even noticing she'd leapt from the hospital bed and strode to face the Hokage.

"Mmm-hm." Tsunade noted, with an I-though-so tone. "Just kidding."

Sakura sagged to floor, clutching her back in pain. "Why would you do that?"

"You had to know you could walk."

"What twisted logic is that? You just told me I couldn't." The girl's green eyes were outraged.

"And you got so mad, you got up with out even realizing it, to give me what for. You see Sakura," Tsunade crouched so she was face to face with her, "the problem isn't in your back. You've insane healing abilities and your body was braced for the blows before you received them. Your back is almost completely healed. The problem is in your mind. And here." The blonde leaned forward and tapped over Sakura's heart with a red painted fingernail. "There's something so hurtful that happened to you, that you are actually in physical pain."

Had he really meant that much to her, and she hadn't realized? Was she just feeling the stabs to her back, only emotional pain?

"What …. What am I supposed to do?" Sakura tried to hold them back, but the hot tears came out anyway. Neji. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Neji.

"Suck it up." The Hokage stood and walked away, pausing only at the door to throw one more line over her shoulder. "You are officially released. Have Shika help you home."

The gambler didn't get far, as Shikamaru rushed out of the room after her.

"With all due respect, Ma'am," he growled, "How could you leave her with just that? 'Suck it up' ? Did you hear her screaming a few days ago?"

"Yes, I did. And she's much better now, don't you think? Sakura doesn't need us to baby her through this. There is an emotional wall she needs to push through. A ninja's role is to abandon emotions so that their missions are not compromised. I need that girl out in the field. If you want to help so badly, help me with this tough love approach, help get her back in shape. God only knows she needs it, as much time as she's been spending in the hospital lately."

"You want me to fight her? After all that? You must be crazy!" Shikamaru was surprised at the Hokage's methods.

"Don't hold back now. Remember, Tough Love." And this time, the woman really did manage to walk away.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Shikamaru walked back to the hospital room to find Sakura standing, and her hospital bed made.

"Hey, you should be in that." He gestured to the tightly drawn sheets.

"No." Sakura sighed, "Tsunade-sama was right."

"You could hear that?"

"You were pretty loud."

"Oh." Shikamaru blushed slightly.

"Would you?" Sakura looked questioningly up at him.

"Would I…?"

"Help me train?" Sakura tugged at her skirt, smoothing out the wrinkles.

"I… uh… sure. Anything. Sure." It was rare that Shika stammered.

"Thank You." She smiled beautifully. "Where should we go?"

For a moment Shikamaru just stood in a shocked silence. Was this some kind of come on? She certainly was bold.

"I… uh…." His face was bright red. "To… uhm… your…place?"

"Shika?"

He looked up.

"I'm pretty sure if we train at my place, my apartment will be destroyed."

Oh. _OH._

"WHAT!? You want to train? You just woke up for the first time in 36 hours. You need rest!" He shouted loudly trying to cover up his mistake. Even the slightest suspicion that she'd been making a move and he immediately accepted and went along with it. Butter in her hands. When had this happened? Had he been drugged?

"No. I need to fix this first. Tsunade needs me in the field, she said so herself. I need to get back into shape, NOW. Haven't you been out practicing everyday? Keeping in shape? I need to do that too."

The strategist stretched his arms over his head. "I was actually, um, in the hospital. With you."

"Oh." '_Right, my begging and crying supposedly.'_

That was all she said. Those perfect cherry red lips frozen in an 'O' .

Awkward silence. 

Eventually, however, Sakura's mouth snapped back and she grinned at Shika. "Well lets get going. Since you have no suggestions, or good ones anyway, lets hit the Eastern training ground. You know, by that bridge?"

And the girl walked past him and out the door.

What?

What happened to the shaking, crying kunoichi who had been here only a moment before? Had she really changed that much, just hearing his and the Hokage's conversation?

Still stunned, it took Sakura's return to rouse him from his thoughts.

"Uh… Shika? Ready?"

"How? How can you be so… perky?"

The pink haired girl sighed.

"Look. If what Tsunade says is really the problem, I can't just sit around feeling sorry for myself. I can't have people feeling sorry for me either. This is something …" her voice cracked slightly, "… something I need to get rid of as soon as possible."

"Get rid of your emotions?"

"Just this one."

"And what is that?" He asked.

"Heartache."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura leapt over an outstretched shadow and landed in a tree, only to propel herself from it as the exploding tag on the opposite side went off.

Shikamaru was good, obviously the genius everyone claimed he was, but she could tell he was going easy on her. In every trap and move, he always gave her half a second, half an inch, the slightest spaces for her escape. Neji would have given it his all.

Neji.

She winced as her back suddenly cried out.

"Shut up!" She cried, thumping her chest, hoping her heart would hear her.

Then she dove at Shikamaru.

-----

Neji paused behind a tree, briefly, to catch some of the spar happening in the Eastern training ground. He watched Sakura gracefully duck and dodge, and savagely stab. Then he snorted softly out of his nose and turned around, walking away.

Shikamaru was going too easy on her, she was barely even bleeding.

* * *

**A/N:** Rock Lee has accepted his defeat. Kiba is more concerned about staying alive. And Neji? Neji has resolved to forget it all, to distance himself and become the ice enshrouded figure he once was. Shikamaru doesn't usually blush, what's up oh mighty Shika? And Miss Haruno has got to get rid of this heartache, but what exactly does that entail? Making up, forgetting, or even moving on to someone new?

So I know this chapter is kinda cruddy, but I was laid up at home all day cause my knee ate astro-turf in a bad way Sunday at my soccer game. I can barely hobble around the house. PAIN! OH GLORIOUS TRETCHEROUS PAIN.

Or something like that. Anyway, the angst in this thing kills me, can't stand it. I'll be so excited when it dissipates. Albeit, its not nearly as bad as the last. Chapter, that is.

As usual I am always happier when I receive comments and feedback from you guys. The more I hear , the faster I write, though I can't promise too much. I've been crazy busy. Anyways, more than 20 of you contributed to this story in some way, comments, favs, alerts, etc. So I KNOW you are out there. Comment away my minions!

Lots of Love,  
Jyezrah


	9. Clouds Make a Comeback

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, in manga or anime form, or any of its characters, places, etc. This is purely a work of fiction by a fan for fans, in the name of fandom. Honestly, NejixSakura. When are we ever going to see that?

* * *

Chapter Nine  
**Clouds Make a Comeback **

Trembling slightly, Sakura leaned against Shikamaru's strong shoulder as she tried to fit her key into the apartment door. In the shadowed light of dusk, the key danced all around to anywhere but the keyhole. Furiously, Sakura cursed her quivering hand.

"Here." Shika began to extend a hand, but Sakura smacked it away.

"I want to do it myself! I'm not an invalid!" She snapped.

The key tapped against all the wrong places, leaving little scars in the red paint of the door. Silent this time, Shikamaru reached across with the hand that wasn't wrapped around Sakura, holding her up, and slid it over her own. Slowly and carefully he guided her hand to the keyhole, and then turned their hands together. An angry tear slid down Sakura's cheek as Shikamaru pushed the door in with his shoulder. Weak light filtered in from behind them, and the long shadow of the two ninja leaning on each other stretched across the floor.

Sakura pushed away from Shikamaru to lean against the hallway table instead. An empty blue vase rocked slightly as she crashed into the hip high wood.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Do you uh," Shikamaru cleared his throat, "Do you need help with anything else?"

"I'll be fine." She said shortly, and then she turned and limped to the bathroom, one quivering hand trailing along the wall for support.

For a moment, Shika only stood in the dim hallway, gazing at the place where she had disappeared into the darkness of the apartment. Then, with a sigh, he turned to leave.

As the door shut behind him, the street lamps clicked on, lighting the way home for him in wavering yellow light.

The same butter tinted light flooded into Sakura's bathroom as the flipped the light switch. Her reflection in the mirror looked haggard and lost. Pink hair stuck out at odd angles and a cut ran from her temple to her chin, leaving dried blood along the left of her jaw.

Decidedly too tired to take a bath, Sakura stumbled back out towards the kitchen to at least have a glass of water before going to bed. Halfway there, she gave up and sank onto the couch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The chimes of the doorbell woke Sakura from her stiff position on the couch. Muscles aching, but surer than the night before, Sakura hobbled to the door. As the door swung upon, Sakura was faced with a very unusual sight. Shikamaru stood, casually dressed in jeans and a green polo. She couldn't remember ever having seen him out of his ninja gear. In his right hand, a bouquet of flowers were held, and in his left, a steaming plate of pancakes.

"I made you breakfast." He grinned.

"You are intensely awesome."

A few moments later, a very satisfied Sakura leaned back against the couch, leaving the empty plate on the coffee table.

"Those were excellent. I had no idea you could cook."

Shika shrugged. "I was tired of eating everyone else's crap on missions."

She laughed, stretching fists into the air tiredly. As her hands settled back to the old leather of her black couch, Sakura's eyes fell on the flowers that lay across Shika's knees.

"Ah." He began. "I noticed the vase was empty." He gestured towards the hallway table, and got up to fill the blue vase with water. She followed him into the kitchen, and began to wash off his plate in the sink. As she scrubbed away syrup, she listened to the sounds of the apartment. She could hear the soft clunk as Shika placed the vase back on the table, heavy with flowers. Quiet pats suggested his footsteps coming back to the kitchen. The whisper of air was his breathing right behind her.

Sakura became very aware, the she hadn't yet showered from their training, and she was in the same tattered and bloodstained clothes from the night before.

Although she wasn't surprised, her entire body stiffened as two long and lean arms slipped around her waist. A smooth cheek rested against her neck, and lips quivered at her ear.

"I think I'm in love with you." He whispered.

Time stood still. Sakura's head spun and the kitchen floor seemed to sag. The cabinets stretched up to unrealistic heights, and then everything shrunk back, kept shrinking until the entire world contained those trembling lips brushing up against her lobe.

Slowly, Sakura slid of the yellow rubber gloves she'd been washing the plate with. She detached Shikamaru's hands from her waist and turned around, acutely aware of how close they were. Slowly she placed a small hand on his muscled chest, leaned forward… and shoved him across the kitchen.

"Of course you aren't!" She nearly bellowed.

Shikamaru looked confused. This wasn't quite the reaction he'd been anticipating.

"I mean, I understand your getting mixed up a little bit, but I was hoping you would have worked out of it by now." Sakura was marching across the apartment, towards the front door. Quickly she scooped the flowers from the vase and gently shook the droplets of water from the tips. "You don't love me Shika, you love _Ino_. Just because she turned you down once…" Sakura shook her head.

She walked through a doorway, flowers still in hand, and disappeared.

"She… she hit me!" Shikamaru replied weakly.

"You call yourself a ninja? When you can't take a love tap like that? Ino's just shy." Her voice floated from some other room in the apartment over the sound of drawers, and their contents, being shaken about.

"Love tap? She broke my nose!"

"And I fixed it in a few seconds, didn't I? No biggie. AHA! There it is." Sakura reappeared a moment later with a silk purple ribbon in the hand opposite the bouquet.

"Hold these." She shoved the flowers into his hands, and began tying the ribbon.

"Shika, honestly it's kinda cute that you're so scared of asking her out again, but to misplace those feelings, and for me…. Well that's just silly." Sakura smiled at the bow she'd tied around the green stalks.

"Honestly it's probably just the few similarities between us. We're the same height, both abrasive," Sakura was counting on her fingers, "and we use the same shampoo."

Shikamaru remembered being unable to fall asleep in the hospital because of the way the Sakura's hair had smelled. It had been so hauntingly familiar and pleasant. Now he knew why.

"But don't worry, I'll change it. Gives me split ends anyway." The pink haired Nin shrugged her shoulders. "Now, you are going to make breakfast for INO, and give her the flowers. What with you being so scared, I'm pretty sure you didn't get these at her family's shop; she'll never know that they were… visiting my place. Ino usually sleeps until 10:00, so you've got 45 minutes."

With that, and a well placed hand to the spot between Shikamaru's shoulder blades, she guided the boy to her door and onto the sidewalk.

"Good luck!" she called with a wave, slamming the door in his face.

For a second, Shika just stood, slightly perplexed, staring at the red door.

"Ah! And your plate, now get going." The door opened a crack, and his plate came spinning out. Reaching out to snatch the plate from the air, the strategist turned and began to trudge down the road. He couldn't believe how right Sakura was. With a sigh, he wondered if he had enough pancake mix left at home for another batch.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled.

Inside, Sakura sagged against her door, and slid to the floor. Looking up at the ceiling, she threw her hands into the air.

"Like I needed that?" she called out.

----

In a quiet clearing in the middle of the forest, Neji sat with his eyes closed, trying to fine tune his Byakugan. Carefully he concentrated on the shadowy log, forty feet behind him.

"One, two…" he began to count the bugs marching along the top of it.

"… fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty—GRAHHH! I HATE TRAINING ALONE!" Neji flopped to his back and searched for clouds that looked like people killing each other.

She sat there for a very long time until it struck her, what immense weight was holding her to the floor, keeping her prisoner in that very spot in her own apartment. She was lonely.

She felt empty. She wanted to touch his long brown hair, his stone cold expression. She wanted to make him smile that shy smile of his, make him embarrassed…

… make her giggle, or see the wind toss those beautiful pink locks across her face, so he could tuck them behind her ear again. His chest ached.

Not long after he'd made those little wishes, did he sense her coming. Heard her crashing through the woods. He could tell she was stomping loudly, going on foot, to give him warning, and time to get away. Gritting his teeth, Neji continued to stare at the sky.

"How'd you know where I was?" he asked as she appeared at the edge of the trees.

"I'm like a blood hound!" she proclaimed. "I can sense chakra for leagues!" She struck a triumphant pose, one hand on her hip, another pointing to the sky.

Neji turned his head to stare at her.

Turning red at her own silliness, Sakura slowly lowered her hand and laughed nervously, brushing her hair back.

His heart almost stopped.

"Actually, Hinata told me you were training… so I just figured…" she shrugged trailing off.

"Hn." He noted.

Silence in the form of a rustling wind blew through the clearing, as the two teenagers looked at each other.

With a sigh, Sakura walked to his far side, and flopped down beside him to look up at the clouds.

"Sorry!" they both suddenly shouted out.

A bird started from its perch in a nearby tree.

"It's okay." She said. "I forgive you."

White puffs floated by lazily. A soft breeze stirred the grass tips slightly.

"You didn't have anything to be sorry about." He muttered quietly.

Both of them continued to look upward.

"Oh." She said.

His normally steady hand shook as it slid through the springy grass towards hers. The backs of their hands touched, ever so slightly. She didn't move away.

"That one looks like a whale." She noted, pointing upward with her opposite hand.

"Hm." He said. "I think this one…"

Suddenly he was on his knees leaning over her. His long brown hair fell around her face, and blocked her from the rest of the world. His breath touched her face softly.

"…looks like the most beautiful girl in the world."

And he kissed her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------..  
.  
..  
…  
….  
…..  
……  
…..  
….  
….  
...  
..  
.  
**Author's Notes:** I am such a sap. Do you guys think it happened too quickly? Their missing each other and then making up? I think it was kinda a given that they'd been missing each other since the thing in the hospital but…. I don't know. Leave a comment. Also, do you guys think there's anyway I could continue with this or should I just leave it? I'm still deciding.

And for all you poor suckers, I'm sorry I led you to believe Shikamaru and Sakura were gonna end up together. I was just kidding, I never intended for them to start going out. HA.

Once again, I updated while held up at home. I have a canker sore the size of Texas on the back of my throat. Ouch. Luckily its not strep? Not really, because I'll have it just as long, but they can't really medicate me for it.

Ah well. As usuall all critique and encouragement is appreciated.

--Jyezrah

P.S. Sorry its so short.

P.P.S. Also, in the comments feel free to answer the following; Does anyone actually ever read these/enjoy them [author's notes ? Or should I stop ruining the ends of the chapters?


	10. Giveth Taketh

That kiss. Oh it was so sweet. Like strawberry ice-cream, believe it or not. It was hot and cold, shy and bold, everything that she had waited for.

The most radiant part of it all though was the innocence. As Neji pulled away, that silky brown of his cascading around them, she could see the rose-petal hues that hummed across his cheek-bones. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach begin to rumble, as jubilation danced along giggles that bubbled to her lips.

Oh. Oh. Oh! That _kiss_.

Sakura promised herself she would remember it forever and she did.

There was a part that she would've liked to forget too though.

While her lips still tingled. While her heart was still stopped. That curtain of perfection, the one that framed their sweetness from the rest of that sunshiny clearing. That curtain drew away; as Neji suddenly removed himself, and slumped in a sitting position stared at the ground. Sakura couldn't begin to describe the expression that dripped across his face.

"I…" His voice sounded like it was fractured. Like spidery cracks were rocking it to the core, waiting to collapse. "…I have to…"

And he was gone. Curse those silent Ninja footsteps. Curse that lightening quick step that could go anywhere in an instant. Anywhere being away from there. From that clearing. From scary realizations. Revelations. Investigations. Of new feelings. Commitment and trust.

Curse that heart that broke a little bit in confusion and loneliness. Curse this little girl who let it all happen, as she sighed and lay back down to study the sky.

Just as quickly as her head had buzzed with the heady scent of that kiss, Sakura's head now ached as she slowly closed her eyes.

What was going on?

Evening snuck up quietly, the clouds disappeared. Pinpricks of far off swirling dreams peered out from the velvety folds of that night's sky. And still, Sakura lay and looked up at the sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey kids. Long time no see.  
Why yes. I am alive, thanks for asking.

What've I been up to for a year and a half? God only knows.  
I'm a senior now. I have three jobs now.  
I'm supposed to be doing AP Gov work right now.

But I missed you guys. I missed Neji and Sakura. I missed writing.

So here you go. I'll keep going when I need that artistic release.

This is more like a preview to what I would call part II of the story.

Let me know if this seems unclear at any point, and what you think of the cadence. I'm a bit of a rusty writer, and don't know how my style compares then to now.

Hope this is a pleasant surprise to watchers. Share the love.

-- Jyezrah


	11. Author Update 062011

To all of my little loverlies:

Hello! Jyezrah here. Can you believe that I started this story in 2007? THAT'S FOUR FREAKING YEARS AGO, WHEN I WAS FRESHMAN IN HIGHSCHOOL. I have now finished up my freshman year of college, and am itching to stretch some overdue writing muscles. As a double major in English and Linguistics, I honestly owe this to myself. Right? RIGHT?

I have no idea how many of you are still out there hunting fanfics, or how many of you are still following this story, but please please leave me a comment to help get my butt in-gear. I promise I will not go to bed tonight until I finish re-writing the first chapter.  
I want to:  
- make my chapters longer  
- give my characters more depth  
- slow down the romance  
- fix general plot-holes and typos

If you have suggestions, please leave them 3

I know it seems silly that I keep turning back to this fic, but for some reason I'm obsessed with working it out, since its my first. My goal is to wrap this one up soon and start writing it again. I miss you kids!

Whaddaya Think?  
Jy


End file.
